Tu ne m'as pas appris à t'aimer
by Saitou-Saruwatari
Summary: Ichigo est un lycéen violent, rebelle, peu assidu, perturbateur... Il pose beaucoup de problèmes à ses professeurs, qui ne sachant pas comment régir, laisse couler. Jusqu'au jour où Byakuya Kuchiki, un nouvel enseignant, arrive au lycée...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, c'est encore moi! Me voici avec le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire (pour tous ceux qui suivent **"Je crois qu'on a un problème"**, non, elle n'est pas encore terminée, rassurez vous ^^). Il est relativement court, mais c'est une petite mise en bouche x)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T pour l'instant, je verrais si je me frotterais au difficile exercice du lemon plus tard...**

**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, à mon plus grand désespoir (je peux même pas lui prendre Gin? Ou Ukitake? Ou encore Ulquiorra? Non? Roooooh, mince alors!)**

**Résumé : Ichigo est un lycéen violent, rebelle, peu assidu, perturbateur... Il pose beaucoup de problèmes à ses professeurs, qui ne sachant pas comment régir, laisse couler. Jusqu'au jour où Byakuya Kuchiki, un nouvel enseignant, arrive au lycée...**

* * *

Mon monde était fade. J'étais une planète égarée, je tournais autour d'un vide que je comblais avec la violence. La seule couleur que je voyais était le rouge du sang que je faisais couler. La seule odeur que je sentais était celle de la mort, à qui j'ai échappé tant de fois. Le seul bruit que j'entendais était le son produit par les moniteurs de l'hôpital où j'ai passé plus de la moitié de ma vie...

Et puis, il est arrivé dans ma vie...

Mon monde a retrouvé ses saveurs. Ma planète a trouvé un soleil autour du quel graviter, j'ai retrouvé une raison de vivre. Je ne voyais plus que le gris* de ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne sentais plus que son parfum enivrant autour de moi. Je n'entendais plus que le son de sa voix,grave et douce, lorsqu'il me parlait...

Et puis, il est partit...

* * *

***Merci à Elerynna de m'avoir signalé mon erreur x)**

**Voila pour ce prologue x) Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé?**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 1! ^^**


	2. La rencontre

**Bonjour à tous ^^ Me revoici après une absence assez longue, dûe à mon voyage scolaire, qui s'est très bien passé, pour tous ceux qui voudraient savoir ^^ Aujourd'hui, j'ai choisi de vous livrer le premier chapitre de cette histoire, alors bonne lecture ^^**

**Les réponses aux reviews :**

Mayuu : Voila, tu es servie à présent ^^

Kuchikirukia : La même que pour Mayuu, et moi aussi je suis une très grande fan de ce couple x)

ARnoFool : merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi intéressant que le prologue le laisser présager x)

Kaela-san : merci beaucoup à toi aussi ^^

**Voila, bonne lecture à tous =D**

* * *

Chapitre I :

Un nouveau jour se levait. Le ciel sans nuages s'éclaircissait à mesure que le soleil y montait, les oiseaux se levaient tout juste et commençaient à gazouiller. La température était douce et agréable en ce début du mois de Juin. Bref, tout était calme, la quiétude semblait s'être installée partout sur la ville et y régner. Semblait seulement... Car, dans les quartiers miséreux de la ville, la violence, la peur et la pauvreté ne s'interrompaient jamais, pas même le temps d'une nuit : les gens se battaient pour un oui, un non ou un peut être, les jeunes rackettaient le peu de gens qui s'aventurait dans ces quartiers, et rentraient chez eux, donner leur butin à leur famille car c'était bien trop souvent leur unique source de revenus... Enfin, encore fallait-il avoir une famille et un chez-soi, choses bien rares dans ces quartiers mal famés. Les jeunes ayant la "chance" d'avoir un physique avantageux se prostituaient, on trouvait des dealers postés tous les cent mètres environ... Un univers de débauche, de misère, où la "loi du plus fort" était encore plus respectée et choyée que la Bible...

C'était dans cet univers sordide que vivait Ichigo Kurosaki depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ce qui avait fait de lui un jeune lycéen de dix-sept ans violent, froid, introverti, voir carrément antisocial...

Ce matin là, Ichigo sortit de chez lui (un taudis plus qu'une maison, appartenant à Nanao et Shunsui Kyoraku, ses parents adoptifs), et se dirigea vers son lycée, pour la première fois depuis près de trois semaines. Il n'y allait pas de gaîté de cœur, mais entre martyriser les sales gosses de riches du lycée, ou se faire martyriser lui par les racailles de son quartier de misère, le chois était vite fait. Il portait encore des bandages, souvenirs de sa dernière visite l'hôpital du quartier, seul établissement encore plus ou moins fréquentable, suite à une grosse bagarre à laquelle il avait participé il y avait de cela quelques jours. Sa tête était bandée, il avait un œil au beurre noir et deux pansements, sur le nez et sous son œil droit. Il retrouva Renji et Hisagi, ses deux seuls et meilleurs amis, et accessoirement voisins, devant le lycée. Après s'être salués bruyamment, comme à leur habitude, ils se postèrent devant le grand portail noir de l'établissement scolaire et commencèrent leur routine matinale : racketter les gosses de riches aux petites lunettes et aux montres hors de prix, se battre avec les mecs qui essayaient de se la jouer gros durs mais qui perdraient face à un chaton anémique sous antiseptiques, puis renter dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, sans pour autant assister aux cours... Mais cette fois-ci, apprenant l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de littérature,l'autre ayant démissionné après plusieurs violentes altercations avec Ichigo, Renji et Hisagi, ils décidèrent de s'amuser un peu, d'aller en cours et de faire tourner leurs enseignants en bourrique en attendant leur cours de littérature, en dernière heure de cette journée.

La matinée se déroula "normalement" : tous les trois se firent accueillir ironiquement par leurs professeurs, qui saluaient leur retour après plus de trois semaines d'absence, dix minutes plus tard, les adolescents sortaient de la salle de cours, soit renvoyés par les enseignants, soit ayant décidé d'eux-même de partir sans plus donner de détails, pour finir par errer dans les couloirs, écrivant sur les murs, toquant aux portes et s'enfuyant dans la seconde qui suivait, hurler devant le bureau du proviseur, brisant les fenêtres...

"Vivre pour détruire", c'était leur philosophie de vie, et ils ne se gênaient pas pour l'appliquer en toutes circonstances, notamment au lycée. Des comportements destructeurs, non seulement pour les autres, mais aussi pour eux-même ; mais ils en avaient conscience, et ils s'en moquaient éperdument : ils ne vivaient que pour détruire les choses et les êtres, et ils s'en amusaient.

Vint la dernière récréation de la journée, celle qui précédait le dernier cours, ce jour là, celui de littérature. Durant la courte pause réparatrice pour tous les étudiants, Ichigo, Renji et Hisagi se plurent à imaginer différentes façons de rendre leur nouveau prof chèvre, qu'ils exécuteraient tous, afin de déterminer le caractère du professeur et donc réfléchir à d'autres magouilles pour l'énerver.

La sonnerie mettant fin à ce court instant de détente se faisant entendre, les élèves de dirigèrent tous vers leurs salles respectives et y attendirent leurs professeurs. Ichigo et ses amis étaient nonchalamment assis au fond de la salle, le roux sur la table, le dos contre le mur, la brun se balançant sur la chaise à côté de son ami sans gêne, et le garçon aux cheveux rouges était assis à califourchon sur son siège, faisant face à ses deux compères.

Ichigo promenait son regard sur la salle. Tous les élèves étaient sagement assis, parlant à vois basse, la tête baissée, ne voulant pas croiser les regards des trois terreurs. Le garçon réprima un rire jaune. Tous, ils étaient si lâches, si misérables avec leurs yeux fuyant, leurs uniformes impeccables, et leurs accessoires inutiles et hors de prix. Soudain, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux releva la tête, croisa le regard d'Ichigo, prit la ravissante teinte d'une tomate bien mûre et reprit la contemplation de ses chaussures de classe.

«-Hey, Ichi, t'as une touche! Ricana Renji, ayant capté la scène, et que la jeune fille était éperdument amoureuse de son ami aux cheveux en pétard.

-Quoi, tu veux parler d'Inoue? Laisse tomber, j'appelle pas ça "avoir une touche", moi j'appelle ça "avoir un pot de colle écervelé pendu à tes basques"!

-Arrête, elle est canon! Protesta le brun.

-Mon p'tit Hisa, répliqua l'homme ananas, moqueur, tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que Môssieur Ichigo ne s'intéresse pas aux filles qui ne sont que des plastiques!

-C'est ça, c'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule! Ronchonna le roux, qui n'aimait pas discuter de sa vie amoureuse, même avec ses meilleurs amis.

-Moi?! Je n'oserais jamais voyons!

-Par contre, vous allez oser vous asseoir correctement tous les trois.» fit une voix réfrigérante qu'ils ne connaissaient pas derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers la voix, et virent un jeune homme : grand, mince, ses longues jambes misent en valeur par un pantalon droit beige, sa chemise blanche aux manches retroussées laissant voir ses bras d'une pâleur exquise, ses longs cheveux bruns attachés dans son dos, ses yeux bleus glacés, son visage sculptural... Il donnait une impression d'autorité, et paraissait... étrangement dangereux... Pourtant, il n'était pas vraiment musclé, compte tenu de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir à travers la chemise de l'homme, et il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, mais on sentait que s'il le désirait, il pourrait réduire les trois amis au silence. Cependant, les adolescents ne se laissèrent pas démonter, et s'obstinèrent à rester assis comme ils l'étaient, toisant l'homme qui leur faisait face. Après une longue minute à s'observer en chiens de faïence, le grand homme haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le grand tableau noir, où il y inscrit son nom à la craie blanche.

«-Bonjour à tous, je suis Byakuya Kuchiki, votre nouveau professeur de littérature. Si vous avez envie de travailler, tant mieux pour vous. Sinon, ne comptez pas sur moi pour perdre mon temps à vous mettre des sanctions inutiles. Voilà, si vous avez des questions...

-Vous avez une petite amie? Demanda _**Alexia***_, une jolie brunette au premier rang.

-Non, je suis célibataire, et je ne compte pas y remédier dans l'immédiat.

-Moi m'sieur, j'ai une question! Interpella Hisagi, qui entre-temps avait posé ses pieds sur la table, à côté des jambes repliées d'Ichigo.

-Oui, je vous écoute.

-Vous êtes né avec votre balais dans l'cul ou vous vous l'êtes mis vous même suite à des élans masochistes? Lança t-il, sarcastique, n'ayant pas percuté qu'à côté de lui, Ichigo avait retenu son souffle : il ne sentait pas ce prof, il pressentait qu'ils allaient devoir se tenir à carreau avec lui...

-Votre question manque cruellement de lyrisme, monsieur Hisagi. Vous auriez dû dire : "Excusez-moi monsieur, êtes vus munis de cet outil ménager dans votre postérieur depuis votre venue au monde, ou bien l'avez vous acquis à cause d'un comportement aux mœurs étranges?". Allez-y, répétez!

-Excusez-moi monsieur, êtes vus munis de cet outil ménager dans votre postérieur depuis votre venue au monde, ou bien l'avez vous acquis à cause d'un comportement aux mœurs étranges? Répéta le brun dans une mauvaise imitation de son professeur.

-Parfait. Et non, je n'ai pas eu de "balai dans le cul" suite à des à des élans "masochistes". Je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous avec votre 69 sur la joue...

-Bah quoi? J'ai une vie sexuelle et je l'assume moi hein...

-Et puis, lui au moins il est pas mal baisé! Répliqua Renji, déclenchant les rires des autres garçons de la classe. Bam, 1 - 0 pour lui!

-Je suppose qu'en disant ça vous parlez de vous-même, n'est ce pas monsieur Abarai?» De nouveau, les rires fusèrent. 1 – 1, aïe, ce prof avait de la répartie, et Hisagi et Renji l'avaient constaté à leurs dépends. Mais quelque chose clochait : habituellement, lorsque Renji et Hisagi se faisaient casser par un prof, Ichigo intervenait, et en quelques mots habilement choisis, il faisait se taire le prof. Dans la seconde qui suivait, les trois se faisaient invariablement exclure, bien évidemment. Mais ce jour là, Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il n'y arrivais pas, dans sa tête c'était le vide. Toutes les belles phrases cassantes qu'il avait préparées s'étaient envolées sitôt qu'il eu croisé le regard de Byakuya Kuchiki...

«-Putain, mais quel connard ce prof! Chuchota rageusement Renji.

-Clair! Répliqua le brun sur le même ton.

-Pour qui il se prend?

-Il peut pas faire comme tous les profs et se laisser marcher sur les pieds?

-Quel connard! Répéta Renji.

-Il a un putain de balais dans le cul!

-Il est mal baisé dans la vie ce mec!

-En fait, j'parie qu'il est toujours puceau!

-C'est sûr!

-Il a beau avoir une belle gueule, il est putain de frigide!

-Et toi Ichigo, t'en penses quoi? Demanda le rouge.

-...

-Ichi? S'inquiéta le brun.

-...

-Oh putain, il s'est évanoui!

-Le con!

-Hey, Kuchiki! Cria Renji.

-Oui monsieur Abarai?

-On s'arrache! Répliqua en vitesse Hisagi et empoignant son ami inconscient. C'était juste pour vous prévenir, à la prochaine!»

Et sans attendre de réponse, ils décampèrent en triple vitesse et investirent l'infirmerie, où ils attendirent que leur ami reprenne conscience. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, et Ichigo était toujours inconscient. Les deux a mis, peu pressés de rentrer chez eux, restèrent au chevet du troisième. Après dix minutes où ils attendaient toujours que leur camarade revienne à lui, Byakuya Kuchiki entra dans la pièce.

«-Il s'est réveillé? Demanda l'homme.

-'Tain, Kuchiki, m'avez fait serrer! Grogna Renji;

-Cela compensera pour votre grossièreté. Alors?

-Vous voyez bien que non, posez pas de questions à la con! Répondit assez méchamment Hisagi.

-Vous avez raison, c'est le rôle des élèves... Vous faisiez quoi quand il s'est évanoui?

-Et bien, on cassait allègrement du sucre sur votre dos...

-Je me disais bien aussi que j'avais l'oreille qui sifflait...

-Et on a demandé à Ichi ce qu'il en pensait, mais ce con est tombé dans les vappes!

-Je vois...»

L'enseignant poussa un soupir, s'approcha du garçon inconscient... Et lui flanqua une gifle magistrale, ignorant les cris indignés des deux autres, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir le roux de son inconscience.

«Ne me remerciez pas,annonça le professeur qui leur tournait le dos, tandis qu'il détachait ses longs cheveux noirs, j'ai juste aidé un de mes élèves, en tant que professeur, c'est la moindre des choses à faire.» ajouta t-il en tournant son sculptural visage vers ses élèves.

Quoi qu'un peu sonné, Ichigo avait parfaitement enregistré ce visage dans les moindre détails, visage qu'il n'oublierait jamais,toute sa vie durant.

Après avoir quitté ses amis qui allaient continuer leurs activités sordides dans la rue, pour avoir de quoi manger, Ichigo rentra chez lui, où l'attendait de pied ferme ses parents adoptif... Il fut accueillit par son "père", avec un grand verre d'eau en pleine face.

«-Ichigo, 'spèce de bon à rien, t'étais où encore? Beugla Shunsui, passablement éméché.

-Pffff, t'es encore bourré, espèce de loque. Répliqua Ichigo, dédaigneux.

-Répond sale gosse, où tu vas t'en prendre une!

-J'ai rien à te dire, connard!» Hurla l'adolescent, avant de sortir dans la rue, rejoindre ses amis et prendre part à leurs activités nocturnes, tout plutôt que de rester chez lui, avec ce fou toujours bourré, et sa femme qui ne disait rien, et qui participait même à sa mal traitance. C'était ça la vie d'Ichigo Kurosaki, et pour la première fois depuis des années, sans qu'il sache bien expliquer pourquoi, il se surprit à penser qu'il avait hâte d'être au lycée...

* * *

_***Allusion subtile (ou pas) à mon autre fic "Je crois qu'on a un problème" où Alexia et Lauriane, deux terriennes acceptent d'héberger Renji, Ichigo, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, sans se douter des problèmes que ça allait engendrer...**_

**Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ^^ A bientôt j'espère =)**


	3. La Belle au Bois Dormant

**Ohayo Mina! (**_"Salut tout le monde!_"**, y a le traducteur intégré, c'est pas beau ça?) Me revoici avec le 2eme chapitre de "Tu ne m'as pas appris à t'aimer". Personnellement, j'en suis très satisfaite (bouuuuuh, quelle vantarde cette auteure!),mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel, je compte sur vous pour me donner le vôtre après lecture ^^ Bon, avant de vous ruer sur le chapitre, je vais en profiter pour répondre aux revieweurs anonymes :**

Lu': et bien, merci beaucoup ^^

Mayuu : ah ah, réponse dans le chapitre qui va suivre x) (bon, c'est pas vraiment une réponse et... Bref, je me comprends xD)

ARnoFool : ce sont des théories intéressantes que tu me proposes là x) *tête de l'auteure sadique qui ne laissera rien filtrer jusqu'à la fin, mouhahahah!*. Mais merci quand même ^^

**Voila, bonne lecture tout le monde ^^**

* * *

Chapitre II :

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo fut tiré de son doux et agréable sommeil non pas par la dispute entre ses "parents", leurs cris ou lez bruits de vaisselle brisée : il en avait l'habitude, et ce n'était certainement pas ça qui aller se le faire lever. Non, ce qui le réveilla ce matin là, était rouge, grand et incroyablement bruyant... C'était Renji qui hurlait à pleins poumons dans l'oreille du roux afin de le tirer de son sommeil.

«-'Tain, Renji, qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Marmonna Ichigo encore à moitié endormi.

- Salut p'tit Ichi! Répondit joyeusement le rouge. Et je suis pas seul. Ajouta t-il en pointant Hisagi du pouce, derrière lui?

-On est venus, parce que sinon on était sûrs que t'allais pas te lever pour aller au lycée. Expliqua calmement le brun.

-Je veux pas aller au bahut... Grogna Ichigo en collant son oreiller contre son crâne.

-A d'autres! Répliqua Renji, en enlevant l'oreiller et en l'envoyant valser sur le visage de son ami resté en arrière, qui évita prestement le projectile. T'en meurs d'envie, juste pour voir Môssieur Kuchiki! Tu l'as même appelé dans ton sommeil!

-Même pas vrai! Rougit de plus belle le roux, le visage collé contre son matelas.

-Foutaises! Fit Hisagi en enlevant les couvertures de sur le lit du garçon à moitié endormit. Allez la belle au bois dormant, on se lève! Ajouta t-il, moqueur.

-Et t'auras droit à un baiser de la part de ton prince Kuchiki si tu te lèves vite! Renchérit le rouge sur le même ton.

-... Z'êtes cons... Allez tous vous faire enculer...» lança Ichigo, vaincu, en se levant tout de même péniblement pour se diriger vers la salle de bains, en attrapant au passage son uniforme scolaire, posé négligemment sur une chaise, le tout en ignorant royalement les deux idiots, hilares de le voir aussi peu matinal. Bon, à sa décharge, il était resté tard dans les rues avec ses amis la veille, et une fois rentré chez lui, il a mis énormément de temps à trouver le sommeil, si bien qu'il ne s'endormit que sur le coup des quatre heures du matin, soit à peine trois heures avant de se faire réveiller brutalement par son ami aux cheveux rouges.

Mais pourquoi avait-il mis autant de temps avant de s'endormir? Sans doutes car il était troublé : il se demandait pourquoi s'était-il évanoui la veille en plein cours, alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de santé pouvant justifier un évanouissement. A vrai dire, il n'avait plus vraiment de souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé cette heure là. La seule chose dont il se souvenait clairement était qu'il avait perdu l'esprit sitôt après avoir croisé le regard bleu glacé de Byakuya Kuchiki. D'ailleurs, cet homme l'obsédait, avec son regard de glace, son visage d'albâtre, sa peau si pâle, sa silhouette, grande et élancée, ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais...

Il ne cessait de penser à lui, à son visage qu'il avait vu alors qu'il reprenait tout juste conscience, il voyait son visage partout, et d'après ses amis, il prononçait même son nom dans son sommeil (mais comment ils savaient ça d'ailleurs?)... A ce souvenir, Ichigo rougit brusquement, et se débarrassa en vitesse de son haut de pyjama, qui était déjà complètement ouvert, laissant voir ses abdominaux, magnifiquement bien dessinés. Il enfila un T-shirt blanc, puis passa la veste noire de son uniforme scolaire. Il finit de s'habiller, arrangea un peu ses cheveux, se brossa les dents et sortit de la salle de bains pour rejoindre sa chambre, où l'attendaient toujours Renji et Hisagi, le premier vautré en travers de son lit, le second regardant la rue par la fenêtre, adossé contre l'armoire du roux. Ayant capté la présence de celui-ci, le brun détourna son regard de la vitre et sourit à son ami, tout en lui tendant un croissant qu'il lui avait apporté spécialement pour son petit-déjeuner, ayant prévu qu'il n'aurait rien à avaler chez lui. Ichigo le remercia chaleureusement, donna un coup à Renji pour le faire bouger de son lit, puis il empoigna son sac, et les trois amis sortirent, direction le lycée.

La journée se déroula comme d'habitude, entre retards en cours, exclusions, zonage dans les couloirs... Puis vint onze heures, qui marquaient le cours tant attendu, et en même temps, tant redouté, de littérature. Les trois compères arrivèrent avant le prof, et reprirent leurs places de la veille; si ce n'est que Renji était assis sur sa table, faisant toujours face à ses amis, les pieds sur sa chaise.

«-Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi mal assis qu'hier. Fit Byakuya Kuchiki, prenant au dépourvu Renji qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

-'Tain,les mecs, ça vous tuerait de prévenir quand il arrive? Grogna le rouge à l'adresse de de ses amis, ignorant royalement son prof.

-Honnêtement? Demanda Hisagi, snobant son enseignant lui aussi.

-Oui! Renchérit Ichigo qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas plonger son regard dans celui de son prof, et imiter ses amis.

-Tiens, monsieur Kurosaki! S'exclama le professeur. Tâchez de ne pas vous évanouir cette fois-ci!

-Et ainsi manquer une occasion de vous emmerder? Pensez-vous!

-Bien, je vois que Monsieur Kurosaki est en forme aujourd'hui! D'ailleurs, vous vous ferez un plaisir de rester me voir à la fin de l'heure.

-Et en quel honneur? Demanda Ichigo, mi-agressif, mi-aux anges par la perspective de rester au moins une minute seul avec son enseignant.

-Bien que tout le monde semble l'ignorer, je vous signale que je suis aussi votre professeur principal, et de ce fait, il y aurait deux ou trois petites choses dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous.

-Tu parles! Lança Renji à voix haute.

-Vieux pervers ouais! Renchérit Hisagi sur le même ton.

-Qui a osé dire ça? S'affola _**Lauriane***_, la déléguée de classe.

-Allez, Ichi, dis-le que c'est toi! Taquina Hisagi en direction de son voisin de droite.

-Dans tes rêves ma poule!

-Tu sais Hisa, y a pleins d'autres moyens de te faire remarquer par Matsumoto que de dévoiler en pleine classe les penchants sexuels de notre cher professeur! Provoqua Renji

-Quoi, cette vache à lait qui n'a que ses nibards pour elle? Arrête ton char Ren!

-Hey! Cria la concernée, offusquée, appuyée par Yoruichi et Nell, ses amies.

-C'est toi qui parles, "Mister 69"? lança la jeune fille aux cheveux verts.

-On se calme maintenant, et on reprend le cours. Tenta Byakuya, le calme incarné.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Miss Nell? Tu veux tester?

-Va mourir!

-Oh fais pas ta prude! Se moqua Ichigo. On sait tous que tu meurs d'envie de te faire sauter par Hisa!

-Mais n'importe quoi!

-C'est vrai Ichi, tu dis nawak... répliqua Renji.

-Ah bah enfin une lueur d'intelligence sous cette masse de cheveux rouges! Merci Seigneur!

-...Puisque c'est toi qu'elle veut se faire!

-Euh, s'il vous plaît... tenta encore une fois Byakuya, toujours aussi calme.

-QUOI?!! hurla la pauvre Nell. Plutôt crever! Vas te faire sucer par Inoue!

-Eh,mais j'ai rien demandé moi! Protesta Inoue, qui, en effet, n'avait rien demandé à personne.

-Vas te faire enculer par Ishida! Ripostèrent les trois amis.

-Hey!

-OH! ON SE CALME MAINTENANT! Mademoiselle Tu Oderschvank, Messieurs Kurosaki, Hisagi et Abarai, vos carnets, sur mon bureau! Perdit finalement patience le professeur.

-Tant que c'est pas sous le bureau... ricanèrent les trois compères.

-Mais... tenta Nell.

-Tout de suite!

-Mais m'sieur, c'est pas juste, j'ai rien fait!

-C'est vrai m'sieur, c'est eux qui ont commencé! Appuya Matsumoto, solidaire.

-Ouais, ils me provoquent et je dois fermer ma gueule et laisser faire? Non mais, c'est pas vrai ça!

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Vos carnets!».

Byakuya eu tout juste le temps de prendre les dits carnets, que déjà, la cloche sonnait. Il s'assit à son bureau, et remplit consciencieusement les carnets, qu'il rendait au fur et à mesure à leurs propriétaires légitimes. Dès qu'elle eu récupéré le sien, Nell fila rejoindre ses amies et alla manger, en foudroyant au passage les trois garçons, qui lui répondirent pas un clin d'œil lourdement chargé de sous-entendus. Puis Byakuya restitua leurs carnets à Hisagi et Renji, mais il garda celui d'Ichigo.

«-Euh,et mon carnet? Demanda Ichigo, mal à l'aise.

-Je te le rendrais dès que je t'aurais dit ce que j'ai à te dire. Fit Byakuya, impassible.

-Ah ouais? Bon,ben, j'vous écoute.

-Dès que tes amis seront sortis.

-Quoi?! Cria Renji.

-Y a pas moyen! Renchérit Hisagi.

-Les gars? Allez-y. Et emmerdez Nell pour moi. Ordonna Ichigo avec un clin d'œil.

-Mouais... répondirent les deux autres, mécontents de se faire gicler de la sorte.

-Bon, Ichigo... reprit l'enseignant en voyant les deux indésirables amis de son interlocuteur sortir. J'ai vu dans ton dossier que tu as été adopté à 9 ans, c'est ça?

-Ouais, et alors?

-Qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents?

-J'en sais rien. Ils m'ont abandonné dans l'orphelinat miteux du quartier de merde où j'ai toujours créché, et où je crèche encore. Ils doivent probablement être en train de crever quelque part. En fait je m'en fous totalement.

-Qui sont tes parents adoptifs?

-Z'avez pas lu ça dans mon dossier?

-On a juste "Kyoraku" comme indication, or, des Kyoraku, il y en a partout dans la ville. Alors?

-... Nanao et Shunsui Kyoraku... répondit Ichigo après une brève hésitation.

-Tu t'entends bien avec eux?

-Aussi bien qu'on puisse s'entendre avec un ivrogne et une salope qui le laisse faire. Lança l'étudiant, acide.

-Est-ce qu'ils te battent? Demanda finalement l'enseignant.

-...Qu...Que...

-Est-ce que tes parents adoptifs te battent Ichigo? Répéta l'adulte.

-Tiens donc, plus de "Monsieur Kurosaki", ni de vouvoiements méprisants? Ironisa le jeune, troublé d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de cet homme qu'il admirait et méprisait tant à la fois.

-Il n'y a pas les autres élèves, et nous ne sommes plus en cours. De plus, je m'inquiète pour toi. Ichigo, regardes-moi quand je te parle!

-Oui... souffla l'adolescent, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. Oui, mes "parents" me battent. Voilà, vous êtes content?» Ajouta t-il en relevant la tête et en plongeant son regard dans celui de son enseignant. En croisant les iris d'un bleu profond, Ichigo se sentit défaillir. Il tituba et perdit l'équilibre, tombant en avant, rattrapé in extremis par Byakuya. En sentant le contact de sa peau, douce et fraiche, puis en réalisant qu'il était dans ses bras, le roux manqua de s'évanouir à nouveau.

«-Ça fait la deuxième fois que tu défailles... Tu as des problèmes de santé en particulier?

-Ça vous regarde pas! S'énerva Ichigo. Mon carnet!»

Byakuya hésita un moment, et fut tenté de garder le carnet du jeune homme, mais finalement, il le lui tendit. Le jeune prit son carnet brutalement, et fonça ventre à terre rejoindre ses amis, qui l'attendaient à son casier. Il en ouvrit la porte et y jeta son sac avec violence. Puis, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, le dos glissant sur les casiers. Renji et Hisagi s'approchèrent de leur ami, inquiets, mais restèrent tout de même à une certaine distance, mal à l'aise, lorsqu'ils constatèrent que le rouquin était agité de sanglots.

«Ichigo...» murmura Hisagi...

Dans la salle des profs, Byakuya Kuchiki relisait le dossier d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Il était intrigué par les tendances à défaillir et à s'évanouir de son élève. Non, en fait, il était intrigué par son élève en lui même : tantôt fragile, tantôt fort, tantôt un jeune garçon blessé au plus profond de lui-même, tantôt un roc inébranlable, tantôt attachant, tantôt insupportable... Et puis ses yeux... Deux très jolis yeux, couleur chocolat au lait, dans lesquels on pouvait lire sa souffrance, sa solitude, son mal-être... On sentait dans ses yeux qu'il avait vécu la misère, la faim, la violence.. Quand il avait su que le jeune garçon se faisait maltraiter par ses parents adoptifs, Byakuya avait sentit on sang bouillir dans ses veines : il ne pouvait tolérer qu'on lève la main sur son élève, et il s'abritait derrière son statut de professeur s'inquiétant pour son étudiant pour justifier son incroyable et irrationnel désir de le protéger, au delà du raisonnable.

«Ichigo Kurosaki... Que m'as-tu fais pour me rendre ainsi fou?» murmura Byakuya entre ses dents.

* * *

_***Encore une très subtile et délicate allusion à mon autre histoire xD**_

**Donc voila pour le chapitre 2 ^^ En espérant qu'il vous ait plus! A bientôt tout le monde ^^**


	4. Filature

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis de retour, assez tardivement, et je m'en excuse... Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout neuf! Alors, heureux?**

**Je voulais également vous dire un immense merci pour vos reviews, toujours plus nombreuses, et qui me font toujours autant plaisir!**

Mayuu : Merci ^^

Kira : Merci beaucoup, et voici donc la suite tant attendue ^^

Kanda : Merci, et désolée si je précipites les choses... Ce chapitre-ci aussi est assez court et rapide dans l'avancée des choses, mais dans les prochains chapitres ce sera moins flagrant :)

Ano Nym : Et bien merci beaucoup de t'être lancé ^^

ARnoFool : Et bien, tu as bien résumé les raisons de l'évanouissement d'Ichi x) Et oui, c'est pour ça x) Concernant la fin, et bien... Je ne dirais rien, mouahahahah *rire qui fait froid dans le dos*

Hana10 : Merci, et voici donc la suite ^^

Manon : Merci beaucoup ^^

Lorraine : Merci beaucoup, et voici donc une partie de ce qui lui manquait... Oui, une partie seulement, car tout de même, l'histoire ne va pas se finir après trois chapitres! ;)

**Voilà, je vous laisse donc ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre III

«-Tu veux que je te dises?

-Non Renji, je ne veux pas savoir... prévint Ichigo, un regard menaçant dirigé vers son camarade.

-T'as clairement un problème avec ce Kuchiki : tu t'évanouis sans plus d'explications pendant son cours, tu prononces son nom pendant ton sommeil, on te laisse deux minutes seul avec lui et tu nous revient dans un état pitoyable, chialant comme une gonzesse... Pourquoi t'as pleuré au fait, hein? Poursuivit le rouge, ignorant ce que lui avait dit son ami.

-Pour rien...

-Ichi, on ne pleure pas pour rien! Protesta Hisagi. Il a deviné pour Nanao et Shunsui, c'est ça?

-...Ouais.» souffla le roux, mettant fin à la conversation, empêchant Renji d'ajouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Cependant, ce n'était pas juste parce que son enseignant avait découvert un partie des mauvais traitements que lui infligeait ce couple cruel qui lui servait de parents... C'était aussi parce qu'il se sentait désespérément faible face à Byakuya Kuchiki, et il se détestait pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux, ni lui parler plus de deux minutes sans s'évanouir, tomber à la renverse, ou pleurer. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas se trouver dans une position de faiblesse face à cet homme, il ressentait l'ardent et absurde désir de briller face à lui, de lui montrer qu'il était fort et invincible, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement... Mais bon sang, que lui arrivait-il? Il avait la terrible sensation d'être attiré par cet homme au regard, à la voix et à l'attitude si envoûtants...

Il n'était pas le seul à être taraudé par de telles pensées, car au même instant, Byakuya Kuchiki se faisait plus ou moins les mêmes réflexions... A croire que les deux étaient reliés, par un lien quelconque, car non contents de penser aux mêmes choses, ils réagissaient de la même façon : Ichigo se sentait trop perturbé pour poursuivre ses cours, si bien qu'il sortit de l'enceinte de l'établissement, précédant de quelques secondes Byakuya, qui était exactement dans le même état d'esprit que son élève. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la station de métro la plus proche, et il payèrent leur billet. Ichigo monta dans une rame, et Byakuya hésita un instant, mais finit par le suivre. De touts manières, l'étudiant ne s'en rendit même pas compte, il était distrait. Le métro démarra en vitesse. Premier arrêt. Deuxième arrêt. Au troisième arrêt, l'adolescent descendit finalement de la rame. Le professeur hésita pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par suivre son élève, ne le perdant pas de vue, mais restant à environ trois mètres derrière lui, afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Plus tard, il dirait que c'était son rôle, en tant qu'enseignant, que de vérifier si son élève ne faisait aucunes bêtises, et dans quel environnement il vivait, mais "étrangement", personne ne le croirait.

Il suivit son élève dans les rues, se fondant dans la masse grouillante de gens tant bien que mal, tentant du mieux possible de ne pas se faire agresser par tous les voyous de ces quartiers. Car l'enseignant avait très bien compris qu'il détonnait dans ce décor, avec sa chemise bleue pâle soigneusement repassée, son pantalon gris sombre, droit et qui semblait être flambant neuf, son apparence soignée, ses cheveux longs, propres et attachés... Dans ces quartiers de misère, de violence, de débauche, ce bel homme aux allures chics jurait affreusement. Il ne comptait pas s'attarder ici, risquer sa vie n'était pas vraiment dans ses projets immédiats. Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il ici, pourquoi marchait-il dans ces rues? Pour vérifier, en tant que professeur l'environnement dans lequel évoluait son élève. Cependant, cette explication ne lui semblait pas crédible, pas même à ses yeux. En vérité, si il était là, c'était parce qu'il mourrait d'inquiétude pour Ichigo Kurosaki, bien au delà du raisonnable, sans qu'il sache bien expliquer pourquoi. Il constata que le roux frappa à la porte d'un véritable taudis, qui avait l'air de vouloir et de pouvoir s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Une femme brune, de taille moyenne, à l'air austère et pincé lui ouvrit. Dès qu'elle vit le jeune homme aux cheveux roux vifs, son visage se détendit un peu, et elle eut un sourire froid, qui évoquait un rictus cruel à l'enseignant, et cela inquiéta ce dernier. Elle fit entrer le lycéen dans la bicoque, referma la porte derrière elle, non sans avoir sondé du regard les alentours derrière ses lunettes, sans remarquer le brun.

Byakuya aurait dû se sentir soulagé de savoir que le jeune garçon n'allait pas traîner Dieu ne sait où, mais étrangement, son angoisse ne fit qu'accroître. Cette femme était sûrement très certainement la mère adoptive d'Ichigo, et au vu de ce qu'il avait appris plus tôt dans la journée, le laisser seul avec elle ne lui inspirait pas spécialement confiance. L'enseignant du cependant se résigner, et il décida de rentrer chez lui, à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement, dans les beaux quartiers de la ville, s'inquiétant toujours plus que de raison pour l'adolescent. Soudainement, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : il avait besoin de renseignements sur Ichigo, ses parents -biologiques et adoptifs-, et il savait exactement qui pouvait lui en fournir... Coup de chance pour le brun, son "informateur" travaillait dans le quartier. En espérant que son ami était allé au bureau ce jour là, il se rendit à son lieu de travail, qui était... l'orphelinat du quartier, où Ichigo avait vécu pendant un certain temps!

L'adulte toqua trois coups à la porte de l'orphelinat, et trente secondes plus tard, le battant s'ouvrit sur un homme au visage doux, aux long cheveux blancs, portant un costume gris, très sobre et chic à la fois.

«-Byakuya! S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux blancs, ravi et surpris à la fois. Mais que fais-tu ici? Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus... Allez, entre!

-Bonjour Jushiro. Répondit l'enseignant en souriant et en suivant son ami à l'intérieur. En fait, si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi...

-Bien sûr. Attends un moment, et installes-toi dans ce canapé,j'en ai pour une seconde. Rukia? Appela l'homme.

-Oui monsieur Ukitake? Répondit une petite jeune femme brune, assise à un bureau dans la pièce adjacente, sans douté la secrétaire.

-Je reçois quelqu'un actuellement, et j'aimerais ne pas être dérangé. Prenez les messages de ceux qui m'appelleraient, et faites patientez ceux qui demanderaient à me voir s'il vous plaît.

-Bien monsieur Ukitake.

-Bon, et bien, à nous maintenant! Reprit Jushiro en s'adressant à Byakuya.

-En fait, j'aurais un petit service à te demander... En tant que directeur de cet orphelinat, tu dois avoir accès aux dossiers de tous les gamins, même après leur adoption, non?

-Je crains de comprendre où tu veux en venir, mais en effet, j'y ai accès.

-J'aurais besoin du dossier d'un de mes élèves. Son nom est Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Ichigo? Aaaah, je me souviens bien de lui! Un garçon dynamique, aimable, souriant, avec un grand cœur... Qu'est-il devenu?

-L'exact contraire de celui que tu me décris : violent, rebelle, désagréable, grossier...

-Ah oui? En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre... Être adopté à un âge si élevé à très certainement dû le traumatiser. Souffla Ukitake.

-Il a été adopté à neuf ans non? Ce n'est pas si élevé...

-Sachant qu'il est arrivé ici à quatre ans, il a quand même passé cinq ans dans cet orphelinat. Et crois-moi, en ce qui concerne l'adoption, neuf ans, c'est trop tard dans 90% des cas. Tiens, voilà son dossier.

-Merci Jushiro.

-Mais quelque chose m'intrigue : pourquoi as-tu besoin de renseignements sur ce gosse, à un point tel que tu viens me voir? Tu as regardé son dossier au lycée?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, ce garçon... m'obsède... Et oui, j'ai regardé son dossier scolaire, qui est terriblement incomplet, et c'est pour ça que je te demande son dossier d'adoption.

-Ma parole, Byakuya, serais-tu... Amoureux de ce garçon? Tu sais comment ça a fini la dernière fois...

-Oui,je le sais... Si je suis amoureux d'Ichigo? Peut être bien, qui sait?» conclut l'enseignant, une expression mystérieuse et indéchiffrable collée sur le visage.

Sur ces entrefaites, le brun salua l'homme aux cheveux blancs, et cette fois-ci, il rentra chez lui. Il repaya un ticket pour prendre le métro, dans la mesure où le délai d'une heure de transports en commun gratuits garantie était écoulée. Il grimpa dans la première rame qui arrivait, et descendit quatre stations plus loin, presque à l'autre bout de la ville, dans les quartiers très chics et huppés. Il marcha quelques mètres, avant de pénétré dans un immeuble, abritant plusieurs appartements de luxe. Il fit signe au concierge de l'immeuble, Isshin, et s'engouffra dans un ascenseur non loin de là ; il appuya sur le bouton qui le menait au vingtième étage, qui n'était pas le dernier. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas le vertige... Une fois arrivé au niveau désiré, Byakuya sortit de la cabine d'ascenseur, tourna à droite, farfouilla dans ses poches pour un tirer un trousseau de clés. Il s'arrêta devant la porte numéroté "206", la déverrouilla, et entra dans l'appartement. Il jeta négligemment la veste qui accompagnais son pantalon sur une chaise, posa son cartable rempli de papiers divers et variés, dont des interros et les dossiers -scolaire et d'adoption- d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Il se servit un verre de vin rosé, et se posta à l'immense baie vitrée qui recouvrait tout le mur de la pièce où il se trouvait, et observa sans vraiment les voir, les autres immeubles du quartiers, les routes et les voitures, le ciel dégagé où brillait fièrement un soleil resplendissant, la mer que l'on pouvait apercevoir à l'horizon. Puis, il détourna son regard du paysage qu'il voyait à travers la vitre pour concentrer son attention sur son appartement : il l'avait acquis quelques jours plus tôt, et venait tout juste de finir d'emménager. L'endroit était spacieux, chic, et lumineux, la décoration était assez classique, tapant dans des tons blancs, gris et beiges, le mobilier, moderne, était dans les même tons. Cet endroit semblait tout droit sortit du catalogue d'un quelconque magasin de meubles tant il était froid et impersonnel : tout était rangé, d'une façon telle qu'on sentait que ce n'était pas naturel, et arrangé d'une façon si parfaite, si harmonieuse, qu'on ne pouvait croire que la personne qui vivait ici était un jeune professeur célibataire. Du fait de son célibat, il vivait seul : pas la moindre petite amie, ne séjournait, même temporairement ici, pas plus qu'une quelconque famille, que ce soit parents, frères ou sœurs, ou mêmes tantes ou oncles, cousins ou cousines... Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Byakuya, qui était d'un naturel introverti et solitaire.

Il finit son verre, et alla immédiatement le placer dans son lave-vaisselle flambant neuf, avant de se diriger vers son cartable et d'en tirer le dossier fourni quelques instants plus tôt par son ami. Il s'installa dans un des moelleux fauteuils blancs de la pièce à vivre, et commença à lire très attentivement le document. Ichigo et Ukitake n'avaient pas mentit, le jeune garçon avait bel et bien été abandonné à l'âge de quatre ans par ses parents biologiques, il avait bien vécu pendant cinq ans dans cet orphelinat, sous les bons soins d'Ukitake, et il avait bel et bien été adopté à l'âge de neuf ans. En lisant le nom du vrai père du rouquin, Byakuya eut un froncement de sourcil. Il se disait bien que le nom de famille d'Ichigo lui disait quelque chose et qu'il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, mais il ne se doutaient pas que les personnes qui partageaient ce nom avec lui étaient celles dont le brun avait lu les noms respectifs. Il parcourut le reste du dossier, mais il n'y vit rien de très intéressant, rien d'autre de plus de ce qui était déjà mentionné dans le dossier scolaire de l'étudiant.

L'adulte jeta vaguement le dossier sur la table basse en verre qui se trouvait juste devant lui, et il s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion : ce que lui avait dit Ukitake avant qu'ils se quittent le perturbait. Il devait bien reconnaître que quelque part, au fond de lui, ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de l'adolescent ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'amour... Puis, la seconde partie de la déclaration du directeur de l'orphelinat monta au cerveau de l'enseignant, et les souvenirs ressurgirent, affluèrent dans le cerveau de l'homme, qui, sous l'intensité des émotions qui le submergeaient à cet instant se recroquevilla sur lui même, gémissant et suffoquant. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, non, non, c'était trop... C'était trop douloureux, il n'était pas complètement guéri...

Au même instant, à l'autre bout de la ville, Ichigo ressentit lui aussi cette étrange douleur, plus une torture mentale qu'une blessure physique. Il connaissait la douleur, pour l'avoir exprimée bien souvent, aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement, mais cette douleur-ci, elle n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il avait déjà vécue. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, et il savait que ce n'était pas sa douleur à lui, mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre, une douleur, une souffrance, une blessure si intense, qu'il se cabra sous l'affluence des maux mentaux dans son esprit et qu'il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Voilà que l'étudiant avait développé un lien emphatique avec son professeur, sans s'en rendre compte, et il ne s'en rendrait pas compte avant quelques temps...


	5. L'Ange

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est encore moi! Me voici de retour avec un quatrième chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. **

**Un immense merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ainsi qu'à ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leurs favoris, ou bien pour l'alerte... Merci de suivre mon histoire!**

Kuchikirukia : Merci beaucoup, voici donc ce nouveau chapitre que tu espérais ^^

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

Chapitre IV :

C'en était finit du beau temps qui régnait en ville depuis près de deux semaines. A présent, c'était la pluie et d'immenses nuages gris tellement sombres qu'il en paraissaient presque noirs qui dominaient dans le ciel. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il pleuvait, et cela faisait une semaine qu'Ichigo Kurosaki ne sortait plus de chez lui. Avant, il allait tout de même en cours, sans pour autant assister à ceux de littérature, qu'il séchait quotidiennement. Mais maintenant, il ne se donnait même plus la peine d'aller au lycée, il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait plus croiser les yeux gris de son professeur principal, il ne voulait pas s'évanouir bêtement et subir après les railleries de Renji, il ne voulait plus se faire remarquer de Byakuya Kuchiki uniquement à cause de son comportement, il ne voulait plus lancer de piques à Nell... Il ne voulait plus rien, il n'aspirait qu'au repos total.

Malheureusement, personne ne semblait se soucier de ce qu'il désirait, car sa chambre se transforma en un véritable moulin, et ce plus que de raisons : un coup c'était Hisagi et Renji qui venaient le voir, l'autre c'était sa "mère", venue pour le torturer mentalement, avant de s'attaquer à des sévices physiques, la fois suivante c'était son "père", venu l'engueuler pour on-ne-sait-quoi, après avoir trop bu, ensuite ce fut Hisagi et Grimmjow, un membre du groupe de musique du brun, et accessoirement un bon ami du roux, qui "passaient par là tout à fait par hasard" et qui venaient prendre de ses nouvelles... C'était un véritable de défilé de personnes et de voix dans cette petite chambre, et cela agaçait Ichigo au plus haut point, lui qui ne voulait rien d'autre que d'être seul, et se reposer. Il ne mangeait plus, parlait encore moins qu'avant, et lorsqu'il dormait, c'était très mal, il était toujours plus épuisé en se réveillant qu'en se couchant...

Un matin, il se réveilla en sursaut. Cette nuit, il avait rêvé d'une jeune femme, très belle, aux longs cheveux verts. Elle battait des ailes, et une auréole brillait de milles feux au dessus de sa tête : c'était un ange. Elle gardait toujours les yeux fermés, et cela intriguait Ichigo. L'ange lui disait sans cesse de retourner en cours, de garder espoir, de sortir de cette dépression, ce à quoi Ichigo répondait en songes, sans conviction, qu'il ne faisait pas de dépression. L'ange l'encourageait, lui disait des paroles réconfortantes, et qui auraient presque pu convaincre Ichigo, seulement, le fait qu'elle ait continuellement les paupières closes le perturbait, et il ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle lui disait. Il lui dit qu'il voulait bien croire ce qu'elle lui disait si il pouvait voir ses yeux. «Ouvre les tiens d'abord, Ichigo, lui avait-elle répondu avec un sourire. Réveille-toi, et tu me verras.»

Le roux ouvra brutalement les yeux, et il rencontra des grands yeux verts qu'il identifiait comme appartenant à... Nell?

«-Nell? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Demanda Ichigo, surpris de voir son ennemie dans sa chambre.

-Je suis venue avec Madame Unohana, pour te convaincre de retourner en cours, pauvre nase! Et puis, te remonter le moral aussi, t'en as bien besoin apparemment.

-T'es venue avec l'infirmière? Demanda-t-il en regardant par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille pour en effet apercevoir Retsu Unohana, l'infirmière du lycée, une des rares adultes pour qui il avait de l'estime. Mais pourquoi toi? Tu peux pas me blairer pourtant!

-Je t'ai vu pleurer contre les casiers y a trois semaines. Et tu m'a semblé tellement humain, si différent du casse-pieds incroyable que tu es en cours. Et puis, le fait que depuis ce jour tu sèche les cours de Monsieur Kuchiki a contribué au fait de me faire changer définitivement d'avis sur toi, de passer du "gros crétin", au "type bien mais un peu bête". Pourquoi, ça ne te convient pas?

-Bah... Je sais pas, c'est... surprenant!

-Tu l'as dit bouffi! Si on m'avait dit que je serais chez toi pour te tirer de ton lit pour te faire aller au lycée, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Ria la jeune fille aux cheveux verts.

-Ichigo, revient en cours, s'il te plaît. Demanda doucement Unohana. Shuuhei-Kun et Renji-Kun s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi, Nelliel-Chan aussi.

-J'ai pas envie de retourner au lycée... marmonna le roux.

-Baka! Le morigéna Nell. C'est pas question d'avoir envie ou pas, c'est surtout que les études, c'est obligatoire.

-Et surtout, ce sera mieux pour toi, plutôt que de rester ici. Je parle non seulement de ta santé mentale, mais également ta santé physique. Renchérit l'infirmière.

-Que... commença le jeune homme.

-Ne tente pas de nous sortir un mytho plus gros que toi Ichigo! Prévint sa camarade de classe. On sait pour tes parents adoptifs, et honnêtement, moi ça me rend malade de savoir ce qu'ils te font. Vient en cours, je t'en supplie Ichi.»

Quand le roux regarda le visage de sa camarade, il se remémora son rêve. Et il put enfin croire ce que lui disait l'ange de son songe : il voyait à présent ses yeux, et il se rendit compte que le visage, l'expression, la voix, la façon de parler de l'ange, tout correspondait à la jeune fille qui se tenait en face de lui. Il était tellement ému que ses deux femmes prenaient la peine de se déplacer spécialement pour lui, qu'il faillit en pleurer.

«-T'as gagné Nelliel... Je retourne en cours.

-Tssssk, m'appelle pas comme ça. Y a que les profs et Madame Unohana qui peuvent m'appeler par mon vrai nom. Pour mes amis, ça reste "Nell".

-Nous sommes amis alors? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Faut croire.» Répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Ichigo finit par se lever, se préparer, et il se rendit au lycée, accompagné de Nell et de Unohana. La journée avait déjà commencé, et ils arrivèrent au milieu du deuxième cours, celui de japonais.

«-J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison pour justifier votre retard : le cours a commencé depuis une demie-heure! Dit Monsieur Hitsugaya, le professeur.

-Disons qu'une sorte d'ange incroyablement vulgaire pour un être céleste et sans gêne a fait irruption chez moi pendant que je dormais et à passé une demie-heure à me convaincre de revenir en cours. Répondit Ichigo, souriant, tout en se dirigeant vers sa place habituelle, au fond de la salle, près de ses amis, qu'il salua.

-J'ai passé une demie-heure à remonter les bretelles d'un ami incroyablement têtu, et en pleine dépression, et j'ai sué sang et eau pour le faire se bouger le cul de son lit.» Se justifia Nell avec un clin d'oeil à Ichigo.

L'enseignant poussa un soupir : inutile d'en demander plus à ces deux là, et il reprit son cours. Ichigo ne l'écouta que d'une oreille, préoccupé par un autre soucis, bien plus important : l'heure suivante, après la récréation, était une heure de littérature, et il se demanda si il allait assister à ce cours, ou bien le sécher.

«-Hey, Ichi, ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu en cours. Sourit Hisagi, heureux de revoir son ami plus ou moins en forme.

-Ouais...

-Dis moi, c'est bien à toi que Nell a fait un clin d'œil, non? Demanda Renji, très curieux. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant toute cette semaine où on t'as pas vu? C'est elle "l'ange" dont tu parles? Raconte nous tout!

-Wow, du calme Renji! Disons que Nell et moi avons enterré la hache de guerre, et qu'elle m'a en quelque sortes tiré de force hors de mon lit pour que je vienne. Et concernant l'ange, oui c'est elle, mais c'est un peu compliqué comme histoire. Disons que j'ai rêvé qu'elle était un ange, en gros.

-Ma parole, ria le rouge, me dit pas que t'es amoureux d'elle!

-Non. C'est juste une amie. Démentit le roux.

-Tu iras au cours de Kuchiki tout à l'heure? Demanda finalement Hisagi.

-J'en sais rien. D'un côté j'en meurs d'envie, et de l'autre je préfèrerais me pendre plutôt que d'y aller.

-Pourquoi ce paradoxe dans ton âme? Poursuivit Hisagi, dans une imitation théâtrale d'un psychologue.

-Hisa, arrête la philo de barbecue, ça te va pas! Ria le roux. Pourquoi un tel "paradoxe dans mon âme"? J'en ai aucune idée...» reprit-il, plus sérieux.

A cet instant, la sonnerie se fit entendre, signant la fin du cours, et le début d'une courte pause d'un quart d'heure pour les lycéens et professeurs. Sans attendre que le professeur finisse de donner les devoirs pour la prochaine fois, Ichigo bondit sur ses pieds et sortit en vitesse de la salle, talonné par Nelliel, Hisagi et Renji.

«-ICHI! Appela la jeune fille. Ichi, où est-ce que tu comptes aller?

-Me planquer, et sécher le cours de Kuchiki. Répondit le roux en tentant d'échapper à ceux qui le suivait.

-Il en est hors de question! Protesta l'adolescente en attrapant le bras de son ami. Si tu viens en cours, tu viens à tous les cours. Tu y fous la zone si ça peut te faire plaisir, tu dors si t'en as envie, mais tu y va.

-Ouais, Ichi, sérieux... Viens, on se sent seuls sans toi en cours... Implora le brun.

-Tu vois? Même ces demeurés veulent te voir négligemment assis sur la table, adossé contre le mur, comme à ton habitude!

-Hey, miss Nell, qui t'as permis de nous traiter de demeurés? Grogna Renji.

-Moi même, pourquoi, t'as un problème?

-Un peu ouais! Et ce problème, il a un nom en plus : Nell.

-Tu vois Ichi, si tu viens pas en cours, tu manquerais un crêpage de chignon de toute beauté entre ces deux là! Glissa Hisagi.

-En effet, ce serait dommage... ria le roux. Bon, vous avez gagné, j'irais au cours de Kuchiki. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous hein!»

Le quatuor resta ensemble durant les dix minutes de récréation restantes, Nell et Renji passèrent leur temps à se chercher des poux, Hisagi et Ichigo commentaient leurs disputes, disant que ces deux là s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Puis le temps impartit de pause fut écoulé, et la sonnerie retentit.

Le roux déglutit, et il fut tenté de tourner des talons et de rentrer chez lui, en courant. Mais il avait fait une promesse à ses amis, et il se devait de la tenir. Hisagi et Nell lui adressèrent un sourire d'encouragement, quant à Renji, il lui donna une magnifique claque dans le dos, censée rebooster son ami roux, et il esquiva la riposte d'Ichigo en riant. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle en riant, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent en classe, tous leurs camarades furent très surpris : de une, les garçons riaient et plaisantaient avec Nell, leur cible favorite jusqu'à présent, et de deux, Ichigo Kurosaki était là, dans la salle de littérature, pour la première fois depuis près de trois semaines

Ignorant les regards incrédules, et les murmures, il se dirigea vers sa table, au fond de la salle, et reprit sa position habituelle, assis sur le bureau, adossé au mur, un pied sur la table, l'autre sur sa chaise. Son amie aux cheveux verts lui fit un petit signe de la main, avant de se placer à côté de Matsumoto et Yoruichi, ses deux amies. Inoue regarda intensivement le roux : elle était contente qu'il soit revenu, il lui avait horriblement manqué. Elle rougit à cette pensée, et reporta son attention sur la conversation qui se tenait entre Tatsuki et Chizuru, ses deux amies.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Byakuya Kuchiki au visage plutôt creusé, et l'air passablement épuisé, mais il en restait beau à en couper le souffle, on aurait même dit que la fatigue... l'embellissait. Cette vision choqua Ichigo, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir son enseignant dans cet état. Mais à la simple vue des yeux gris, le cœur du roux se mit à battre à toute allure, ses mains devinrent moites, sa respiration devint courte...

«-Tu vois Ichi, comment il est Kuchiki... Bah dis toi que c'est à peu près l'état dans lequel t'étais ces dernières semaines... souffla Hisagi à son ami.

-Et encore, là, il paraît frais et pimpant par rapport à comment il était, et comment toi tu étais...» appuya le rouge.

Le roux ne releva même pas la remarque, tout entier absorbé par la contemplation de son professeur. Même le teint livide, les joues creusés, des cernes sous les yeux, il était incroyablement beau. Le cœur du lycéen se serra en se demandant qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu subir pendant ces trois semaines d'absence pour qu'il soit ainsi à présent.

«-Tiens donc, aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois en presque trois semaines, Monsieur Kurosaki nous honore de sa présence! Ironisa Kuchiki en s'installant à son bureau. A quelques jours des examens de fin de trimestre*, il était temps! D'ailleurs, vous resterez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

-Oui... souffla Ichigo, sans même protester, hypnotisé par le yeux gris braqués sur lui, glacials, mais qui arrivaient pourtant à le faire fondre sur place.

-Encore? Beugla Renji à la place d'Ichigo. Mais vous êtes complètement fan de lui ou quoi?

-Vous savez qu'il peut porter plainte pour harcèlement? Renchérit Hisagi.

-Quoi, juste parce qu'en tant que prof principal il veut parler à un de ses élèves? Tssssk... Intervint Nell.

-Toi Miss Nell, tu te la boucles, ou sinon... Commença Renji, menaçant, son peu de patience mise à rude épreuve avec cette jeune fille.

-Renji! Interpella le roux. Laisse-la, c'est bon.

-Mais...

-Laisse-la tranquille» Ordonna Ichigo d'un ton sans appel.

Les élèves de la classe écarquillèrent tous leurs yeux, même Byakuya Kuchiki, pourtant si impassible d'habitude haussa un sourcil, en constatant qu'Ichigo et Nell étaient devenus proches, assez pour que le roux prenne la défense de la jeune fille en public. Mais jusqu'à quel point s'étaient-ils rapprochés? Quant à Nelliel, elle adressa un sourire de remerciement à Ichigo. Ce dernier se tut, et n'ouvrit la bouche que pour parler avec ses amis, le petit incident étant déjà oublié.

La sonnerie signant la fin du cours retentit de plus belle, et les élèves se dirigèrent en rechignant et en traînant des pieds vers leur prochain cours, celui de mathématiques. Ichigo comprenait parfaitement le manque de motivation flagrant de ses camarades, d'autant plus que Monsieur Aizen, leur professeur battait des records dans le sadisme... Ainsi que Monsieur Ichimaru, leur prof d'anglais...

Mais le rouquin, lui, avait un peu de répit qui lui était accordé avant de rejoindre ses camarades, dans la mesure où il devait s'entretenir avec son si troublant professeur principal. Ichigo était resté sur sa table. Byakuya lui demanda d'avancer. Ichigo ne bougea pas. Ne comptant pas jouer à ce petit jeu pendant une heure, ce fut donc le professeur qui s'approcha de là où était son élève.

«-Alors Ichigo, j'espère que tu t'es bien reposé pendant cette semaine complète d'absence. Même si tu ne m'as pas l'air très en forme. Souligna le brun en remarquant les cernes, l'amaigrissement du jeune homme et son teint livide.

-Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, tu as été malade?

-Ça vous regarde pas. Lança le roux qui préfèrerais se pendre plutôt que d'avouer à l'homme en face de lui qu'il faisait un début de dépression.

-Bon, et bien, parlons de choses qui me regardent : est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu a séché uniquement mes cours, pendant deux semaines, avant de ne plus venir du tout?

-Je ne voulais pas vous voir... Souffla Ichigo.

-Et pourquoi donc? Insista le professeur, conscient du malaise de son élève, le ressentant lui aussi, mais ne voulant pas le montrer, privilégiant sa curiosité.

-Parce que vous me troublez trop... Murmura Ichigo, pas assez bas cependant pour ces propos échappent à Byakuya Kuchiki. Bon, désolé Monsieur, mais je dois aller en cours de maths là. Allez, à la revoyure!» ajouta-t-il bien vite en constatant que son professeur avait entendu ce qu'il s'était dit à lui même, avant de sauter sur ses pieds, et de presque courir vers sa salle de maths, des larmes lui brûlant les yeux.

L'enseignant était resté dans sa salle, perturbé. A l'instant où il avait entendu le murmure d'Ichigo Kurosaki, un cortège d'émotions diverses et vairés, ne lui appartenant pas vraiment, le traversa : trouble, honte, désir, amour? Puis soudain, sans crier gare, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, les piquant, brûlant ses joues sur leur passage... Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas triste, ni particulièrement en colère, rien qui puisse déclencher ses larmes. Au contraire, il se sentait plutôt bien, comme s'il avait retrouvé la partie de lui qui lui avait manqué durant ces trois dernières semaines, où il se sentait étrangement déprimé...

Guidé uniquement par ses jambes, et non pas par sa tête, l'enseignant sortit de la salle, courir après son élève, alimenté par un désir dévorant et irrationnel, que lui même ne comprenait pas. Il le chercha dans tout le lycée, et tant pis pour le cours qu'il était censé assurer à cette heure ci... Quelque chose, dans son cœur, lui "ordonnait" de retrouver le rouquin... Byakuya avait déjà inspecté tout le lycée, tous les couloirs, toutes les salles vides, et même à l'infirmerie, avant de monter sur le toit de l'établissement, véritable repère pour tous les élèves désireux de sécher une heure ou deux de cours.

Il déboucha sur le toit, et aperçut la silhouette du lycéen qu'il cherchait. Il était accoudé à la balustrade. Ses mèches rousses dansaient dans le vent, le soleil, qui refaisait son apparition au milieu des immenses nuages gris sombre, prêts à déverser des litres d'eau sur la tête des passants, dans les rues et les champs, donnait une luminosité spéciale, embellissant encore plus les traits songeurs et les yeux encore emplis de larmes de l'étudiant. La scène était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et Byakuya vacilla légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion que lui procurait cette vue.

Ichigo essuya furtivement les larmes encore présentes qui lui brûlaient les yeux et lui serraient le cœur, avant de sortir une cigarette et de l'allumer. Il avait pris cette mauvaise habitude au contact des jeunes avec qui il traînait, le soir, la nuit, dans les rues sordides de son quartier. Il savait pertinemment que la cigarette lui détruisait les poumons, raccourcissement son espérance de vie, diminuait sa fertilité, bref, tous les avertissements classiques présents sur les paquets de cigarettes... Mais il s'en fichait, lorsqu'il allumait ce petit tube blanc rempli de tabac, de nicotine et autres substances bien plus toxiques, il se sentait tellement mieux, comme si tous ces soucis et ses tracas s'envolaient dans les airs avec la fumée. Alors, peut lui importait de foutre en l'air sa santé, tant qu'il allait ne serait-ce qu'un peu mieux dans sa tête.

Byakuya finit par s'approcher de l'élève.

«-Il est formellement interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte du lycée. Dit-il, faisant sursauter le roux, tout en prenant la cigarette de ce dernier et en tirant un peu dessus.

-Je le sais. Répondit platement Ichigo en reprenant son observation des rues agitées en dessous de lui.

-Il est interdit de sécher les cours aussi.

-Je sais. Pour vous aussi. Pourtant vous êtes là, alors que vous devriez être en classe en train d'enseigner, et en plus, vous me volez ma clope.

-Je ne suis pas qu'un prof de littérature avec un balais dans le cul tu sais.

-Tiens, donc, je m'en serais jamais douté!» railla le rouquin en se tournant vers son professeur. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi à s'affronter du regard pendant un instant, les yeux marrons affrontant les yeux gris, le jeune affrontant le vieux, la fougue affrontant la sagesse.

Gêné, Ichigo finit par détourner le regard et se concentrer sur ses chaussures, quand soudain, une main s'empara de son menton, et le força à relever la tête. Le visage du grand homme brun se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de celui du plus jeune.

«Pfff... Au diable la bonne conduite!» marmonna Byakuya avant d'apposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo sans crier gare.


	6. Début

Bonjour à tous ^^" Me voilà de retour après m'être énormément consacrée à mon autre fic, désolée de l'attente ^^"

Je vous largue donc ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner de mettre autant de temps entre deux updates, vraiment, désolée!

Et énorme merci à **kuchikirukia**, **Aeal**, **Malo-Chan**, **boubouille**, **ARnoFool**, tenshihouou et **nekoice** pour leur reviews 3

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous, et à la prochaine :)

* * *

Chapitre V :

Ichigo avait un peu de mal à réaliser. Il y avait à peine cinq minutes de cela, il était seul sur le toit de son lycée, à se fumer tranquillement une cigarette, et à présent, voilà que son prof de littérature l'embrassait! Mais force était de constater que cela ne lui déplaisait pas réellement... En fait, ça lui plaisait énormément! Et l'immense beauté de son professeur y était pour beaucoup dans cette plaisance : il avait l'impression d'embrasser un top-model!

La pression des lèvres fut soudainement plus forte, plus insistante, signe qui montrait que l'enseignant ne pouvait plus se contenter de ce chaste baiser. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, le roux entrouvrit ses lèvres. Aussitôt, la langue du brun vint les lécher, avant de se faufiler avec avidité dans sa bouche.

D'abord paralysé par la stupeur, Ichigo finit par répondre au baiser qui lui offrait l'adulte. Le ballet de langues s'intensifia, s'accéléra. Les deux partenaires avaient le souffle court. A présent, ils s'enlaçaient, le plus jeune des deux cherchait à prendre le contrôle du baiser en faisant basculer son aîné vers l'arrière, cependant, le pseudo-dominant redevint très vite dominé.

Byakuya casse l'étreinte de leurs lèvres, et il colla son front contre celui du roux.

«Ichigo...» souffla-t-il sur la bouche de ce dernier.

Et ce fut ce moment là que choisit la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours qui se déroulait et le début de la pause déjeuner pour se faire entendre. Ichigo s'esquiva de l'étreinte de Byakuya à toute vitesse.

«-Et merde! Lança-t-il.

-Ichigo? Appela Byakuya, inquiet. Ichigo, qu'il y a-t-il?

-Merde, merde, merde de merde! Kuchiki, je... Fit le roux, se rappelant de la présence de son prof. Je... Désolé!» cria-t-il en s'élançant dans la cage à escaliers qui menait aux niveaux inférieurs, afin de rejoindre ses amis. Tout en sautant des marches, il se tenait la bouche, perturbé.

«Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible! Pensa-t-il. Un prof et un élève ensemble! Mais je dois avouer qu'il embrasse bien pour un coincé du cul! Hein? Mais à quoi je pense moi là? Un prof et un élève ne peuvent pas sortir ensemble! C'est totalement contraire au règlement du lycée et à celles de la société! Mais depuis quand je me préoccupe de ces règles moi? Ouais, mais bon, c'est quand même le prof le plus froid et le plus coincé du pays! Et le plus beau et le plus sexy aussi accessoirement... Raaaah!»

Enfin, il arriva au bas des escaliers, juste en face de son casier, où l'attendaient de pied ferme Hisagi, Renji et Nelliel, ces deux derniers se chamaillant, comme à leur habitude. En apercevant leur ami, la jeune fille cessa immédiatement tout dispute stérile avec Renji, et elle s'approcha du roux.

«-Ichi, mais où t'étais passé? On était d'accord, tu devais assister à tous les cours, y compris à ceux d'Aizen, bien que la tentation de les sécher soit grande! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ouais, désolé Nell...

-Ichi, ça va? Demanda Hisagi, inquiet. T'es livide, sérieux, tu pourrais presque battre Kuchiki dans la catégorie "blancheur inquiétante"!

-Ça va, ça va, t'inquiète... C'est juste que j'ai la dalle...

-Mouais... Fit Renji, pas dupe. Et si on mangeait en ville aujourd'hui? On se prend un truc vite fait au combini du coin, et après on passe voir un pote à moi...

-Ce pote s'appellerait pas "dealer" par hasard? Demanda Nell, narquoise.

-Rigole petite, rigole... J'y peux rien si j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant pour survivre à l'après-midi de cours qui s'annonce!

-T'es ok Ichi? Demanda Hisagi.

-Ouais, ok, on fait comme ça...» confirma le roux.

Les étudiants attrapèrent donc leur sacs, et ils sortirent de l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Ils marchèrent pendant cinq minutes, discutant de tout et de rien, puis ils arrivèrent enfin au combini désiré. Les quatre jeunes gens de munirent de leur porte-monnaie, avisèrent leurs regards, prêts à repérer les meilleurs aliments aux prix les plus bas. Très vite, six onigris atterrirent dans leur panier à courses, dont trois pour Renji, qui prétextait qu'il brûlait plus de calories que ses camarades, donc qu'il devait manger plus qu'eux, accompagnés de bouteilles d'eau et de cannettes de bières. Nelliel se dirigeait vers les caisses, mais très vite, Renji la retint par le bras.

«-Hey, cheveux verts, qu'est ce que tu fous là? Grogna le rouge.

-Hum, bah quoi? Demanda la jeune fille, surprise par la réaction de son ami. Je vais payer!

-Putain, t'abuses là!

-Comment ça?

-Le temps, c'est de l'argent! Et le passage aux caisses est une perte d'argent, donc, une perte de temps!

-Je ne te pensais pas si économe Renji! Lança-t-elle, sarcastique. Ah mais, j'ai compris! C'est pour pouvoir te payer ta daube de shit! Oh, après tout, tu fais comme tu veux, tu paies pas si ça te chantes, mais je te préviens : tu files à l'anglaise avec tes trucs. Moi, je vais payer mon repas. Tu viens Ichi?»

Le jeune homme hésita un instant : il était tenté d'imiter son ami aux cheveux rouges et de détaler sans demander son reste, et sans payer non plus, mais d'un autre côté, il se demandait ce que Byakuya Kuchiki penserait de lui si il le voyait faire. Agacé par cette dernière pensée, il suivit tout de même son amie aux caisses, décidant d'être un minimum honnête, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Nelliel lui sourit, et ensemble, ils allèrent payer leurs déjeuners respectifs tandis qu'Hisagi et Renji volèrent le leur.

Byakuya Kuchiki, lui, ne déjeunait pas à cet instant. Il avait terminé ses cours pour la matinée, et à présent, il se rendait à son rendez-vous hebdomadaire chez Kisuke Urahara, son psychiatre. Au premier abord, cet homme semblait versatile, moqueur, inattentif aux problèmes des autres, bref, l'opposé exact des qualités requises pour un psy. Mais en réalité, ce côté moqueur et léger chez lui permettait à ses patients de prendre du recul par rapport à leurs problèmes. De plus, contrairement aux apparences, il était très attentif et à l'écoute. C'était un excellent psychiatre.

«Byakuya Kuchiki? Appela l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Entrez, je vous en prie.»

Byakuya pénétra donc dans le cabinet du blond. Il se dirigea vers le divan gris destiné aux patients et s'y installa, précédant de quelques secondes son psychiatre, qui s'assit sur un fauteuil noir de façon à ce que Byakuya lui tourne le dos.

«-Tenez Byakuya, prenez place... Ah non, je vois que c'est déjà fait!

-Urahara...

-Oh non, je vous en prie, ne me jetez pas un tel regard! Vous voulez que je vous saute dessus? Rigola le blond. Bref, commençons : que vous est-il arrivé de beau cette semaine?

-De beau? Rien.

-Hum, de moins beau alors? Poursuivit Urahara en sirotant une tasse de café brûlant.

-J'ai embrassé un de mes élèves. Répondit platement Byakuya, cette déclaration provoquant chez Urahara le rejet brutal de la gorgée de café qu'il était en train de boire en un magnifique geyser brun.

-Ah, et euuuh, que s'est-il passé ensuite? Demanda le blond en essuyant le café qui s'était renversé sur sa chemise blanche.

-Il a répondu à ce baiser dans un premier temps, pour finir par me rejeter en beuglant "merde" à cinq reprises...

-Ah... Mais pourquoi l'avez-vous embrassé au juste? Êtes-vous... Amoureux de cet élève?

-Pour réponde à vos deux questions, je dirais que je ne sais pas... Cet élève est désagréable au possible, vulgaire, rebelle, il vient en cours à la carte... Mais justement, quand il est absent, je me sens bizarre, comme vide... Mais quand il est là, c'est comme si je retrouvais la seconde moitié de mon âme, je me sens heureux... Quand je l'ai embrassé, il était sur le toit. Il séchait son dernier cours de la matinée. Il fumait une cigarette, avait l'air mélancolique. Je lui ai pris une bouffé une sa cigarette, et je l'ai trouvé tellement beau, à la fois insupportable et en même temps si adorable, tellement attachant, que j'ai mourut d'envie de l'embrasser, pour finir par succomber à la tentation. L'aimerais-je? Un ami m'a posé la même question, il y a environ un moi de cela, et à ce moment là, je n'avais pas su répondre. Si on me reposais la question au jour d'aujourd'hui, est-ce que je le saurais?

-Et bien, que de poésie, que de poésie! Mais bon, venant d'un professeur de littérature, ça me semble normal. Sourit le psychologue. On va vérifier si vous l'aimez vraiment : êtes vous oui ou non amoureux de cet élève?»

Byakuya réfléchit quelques instants, repensant à cette sensation de plénitude qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'ils étaient enlacés, à la douleur qui l'avait foudroyé lorsqu'Ichigo l'avait repoussé...

«-Oui... Souffla le patient. Oui, je crois bien être amoureux de lui...

-Et bien, à la bonne heure! Toutes mes félicitations pour votre relation prof/élève! Rigola franchement le médecin.

-Pardon? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Ichigo et moi n'avons pas ce genre de rapports...

-Ah bon? Et bien, pour votre future relation prof/élève alors! Car d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, il est évident que vos sentiments sont partagés!

-Mais c'est mon élève! Et il pourrait être mon petit frère!

-Et l'amour n'a pas d'âge, ni de profession!

-Vous oubliez qu'il m'a repoussé en répétant "merde" cinq fois...

-Personnellement, je crois qu'il a pensé comme vous : "c'est mon prof, je suis son élève, il a l'âge d'être mon frère aîné, ça ne peut pas marcher!". Ce sont des arguments creux quand on aime réellement. Expliqua le blond, sérieux pour une fois. Certes, cet amour est susceptible de heurter la bienséance et de choquer les gens, mais cela a peu d'importance comparé au bonheur d'être avec celui qu'on aime. Être délicieusement égoïste, puéril, et un peu idiot, c'est ça aimer. Alors, soyez égoïste, envoyez valser tous vos beaux principes sur les relations entre enseignants et élèves, entre hommes et déclarez-vous. On dit que cœur qui soupir n'a pas ce qu'il désire. Alors lancez-vous! N'attendez pas, ou vous le regretterez. Que préférez-vous? Vivre un amour dit "immoral" et être heureux, ou bien se fermer au bonheur d'un amour réciproque? Le bonheur est bien trop rare et trop précieux pour qu'on se permette de l'ignorer ou le refuser avec des prétextes creux quand il est à notre portée. Les relations prof/élève sont interdites? Dédaignez les interdits, ou bien démissionnez de votre poste, de sorte que cette interdiction n'ait plus lieu d'être. Vous avez le droit au bonheur vous aussi, surtout après tout ce que vous avez vécu.

-Si vous le dites...

-Bien, maintenant allez retrouver votre élève et roulez-lui une galoche à s'en faire avaler la langue, je compte sur vous! Plaisanta le blond.

-Urahara...» soupira le brun, jetant un regard noir à son psy.

Il se leva et sortit de l'immeuble où se trouvait le cabinet du psychologue, songeur. Il marcha un peu en direction du combini qui se trouvait au coin de la rue. Une fois qu'il fut à proximité de la supérette, il tomba nez à nez avec Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi et Nelliel.

«-Tiens donc, un prof coincé du cul! Railla le rouge.

-Vous êtes venu vous acheter un nouveau balais pour remplacer celui que vous avez dans le derche? Renchérit Hisagi.

-Tiens, je vois que Monsieur Kurosaki et Mademoiselle Tu Oderschvank sont enfin en bon termes. Constata l'enseignant, ignorant les provocations du brun et du rouge.

-Bah ouais. Répondit Nelliel, un peu sèche : elle n'appréciait guère le professeur. Bon, on y va les gars? Demanda-t-elle à la cantonade, avant de chuchoter à l'oreille d'Ichigo : sauf toi.

-Hein? Demanda Ichigo à voix basse, de sorte à ce qu'uniquement son amie ne l'entende.

-Pour l'instant, tu fais genre tu parts avec nous, mais dès qu'il entre dans le combini, tu reviens sur tes pas, tu l'attends, et dès qu'il sort, tu le choppes et tu l'embrasses. Expliqua la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

-Qu...Quoi? En devint cramoisi de gêne le rouquin.

-Oh, allez ma poule, ça se voit qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil! Alors tu discutes pas, tu agis! Bien, au revoir Monsieur Kuchiki!» ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

L'enseignant les quitta alors sur ces mots et pénétra dans la supérette. Nell entraîna Renji et Hisagi et adressa un sourire encourageant à Ichigo, tout en s'éloignant. Le roux resta donc seul devant la devanture du magasin et s'accorda un soupir. Cette Nelliel... Peu importait l'issue de cette entrevue qu'il allait avoir avec son enseignant, il lui fera payer... Enfin, amicalement bien sûr! Il s'appuya contre le mur, soupira une nouvelle fois, puis finit par prendre une cigarette dans sa poche, un briquet, et il alluma le petit cylindre blanc de tabac.

«-Il est interdit aux mineurs de fumer. Sermonna Byakuya Kuchiki, faisant sursauter Ichigo.

-Et il est également interdit aux professeurs d'avoir une relation amoureuse et d'embrasser un de ses élèves. Dites, vous en avez pas marre d'arriver tout le temps comme un cheveu sur la soupe et de flanquer la frousse à tout le monde?

-Je suis désolé de m'être conduit de la sort. S'excusa froidement le brun.

-Et si j'ai pas envie que vous soyez désolé? Soupira le roux.

-Hein? Que... Quoi?» bégaya Byakuya.

Ichigo soupire à nouveau tout en éteignant sa cigarette. Soudain, il saisit son professeur par la cravate et approcha son visage du sien afin de lui planter un baiser passionné, brûlant, vibrant d'un amour immense mais contenu tant bien que mal. Byakuya se remit bien vite de la surprise qui l'avait frappé lorsqu'il avait compris la situation. Il enlaça Ichigo, caressant son dos par dessus la veste de son uniforme. Le professeur plaque son élève contre le mur, le dominant ainsi de sa grande taille, approfondissant davantage le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Les passants les dévisageaient, la plupart choqués, certains, moins nombreux, les couvaient d'un regard amusé... Mais les deux hommes se souciaient peu des badauds aux alentours, seul comptait l'autre, ses bras, son parfum, son -leur- baiser...

«-Ne serait-il pas temps de retourner au lycée jeune homme? Murmura Byakuya à l'oreille de son jeune amant.

-J'ai chimie là, avec ce cinglé de Kurotsuchi... J'ai pas envie d'y aller, on reste tous les deux?

-Ne me tentes pas, je pourrais bien céder... J'ai des cours à assurer cet après-midi. Alors tu vas être un gentil lycéen et aller sagement en cours, comme moi je vais le faire, d'accord? Souffla Byakuya, en plantant son magnifique regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-O...Oui... Bredouilla Ichigo, troublé par les deux prunelles grises qui le dévisageaient avec tendresse.

-Fort bien! Bon, je te laisse partir en premier, j'ai des choses à faire. Annonça l'enseignant en embrassant tendrement son élève.

-D'accord... On se voit tout à l'heure?

-Sur le toit après tes cours?

-Ok... A tout à l'heure!»

Le professeur sourit, déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son élève et s'éloigna. Un sourire béat se dessina sur le visage de ce dernier, et n'en partit que lorsqu'il fut aux alentours du lycée. Il arriva en même temps que la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit. Ichigo traina des pieds et grommela autant qu'il pouvait en se rendant vers la salle de physique-chimie, où il avait cours. Y aller était encore plus contraignant qu'à l'accoutumée, surtout quand il repensait aux instants qui avaient précédés son retour. Il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de Byakuya qu'il aurait voulu y rester pour toujours. Il soupira et entra enfin dans la salle de classe, où Renji, Hisagi et Nelliel l'attendaient déjà.

«-ICHIGOOOOOOO! Cria la jeune fille en faisant de grands gestes de la main à son ami, afin qu'il s'approche.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de beugler mon nom en pleine classe comme ça, se serait cool Nell. Marmonna Ichigo n tirant une chaise à côté d'elle.

-Ah, oh, désolée! S'excusa-t-elle sans pour autant avoir l'air désolée du tout. Au fait, ça s'est passé comment avec Kuchiki? Ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

-T'as de la chance, ça s'est bien passé. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je t'aurais étranglée de mes propres mains...

-Ah, donc je dois ma survie à Kuchiki, même si ça me fait chier de l'avouer... Et il s'est passé quoi au juste?

-Hep tous les deux, pas de messes basses sans curé! Les interrompit Renji. Et c'est moi le curé!

-Toi, un curé? Laisse-moi rire, t'as rien d'un saint! Rétorqua Hisagi avec un sourire en coin.

-Je rêve, c'est le camembert qui dit au roquefort qu'il pue! Tu t'es vu avec ton 69 sur la joue?

-Bon, Ichi, laisse un peu ces deux idiots... reprit Nell.

-Et vous Mademoiselle Tu Oderschvank, laissez tomber vos bavardages et apportez-moi votre carnet. La coupa Kurotsuchi. Le cours a commencé je vous signale.

-Mais m'sieur, y a Hisagi et Renji qui gueulent et vous leur dites rien! Protesta la jeune fille.

-Balance!

-Oh ça va, c'est un secret pour personne hein...

-Mademoiselle Tu Oderschvank, ne vous cherchez pas de mauvaises excuses et apportez-moi votre carnet, sinon vous vous ferez un plaisir d'avaler la préparation chimique que je suis en train de faire!»

Nelliel déglutit, et les autres élèves esquissèrent une grimace de dégoût en pensant au potentiel sort qui attendait leur camarade. La jeune fille finit par se lever et posa négligemment son carnet de correspondance sur le bureau de son professeur.

«-Face de panda desséché va! Grommela-t-elle en se rasseyant à sa place.

-Et encore, la comparaison est trop flatteuse! Ricana Hisagi.

-C'est sûr que tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi beau et sexy que Kuchiki, hein Ichigo? Railla Renji.

-Tssk, mais vous allez vous arrêter de me parler de Kuchiki?

-Seulement quand tu nous auras raconté ce qui s'est passé ce midi. Sourit Nell en lançant un clin d'œil à son voisin.

-Tain, zêtes lourds! Grommela le roux.

-Mais c'est comme ça que tu nous aime ma poule!» taquina Hisagi.

Ichigo poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme qui déclencha quelques rires discrets chez ses amis. Enfin, il entreprit de narrer succinctement ce qui s'était déroulé plus tôt. Lorsqu'il eut achevé son récit, il rencontra les regards attendris de Nell et Hisagi, grands romantiques dans l'âme, et celui, légèrement plus moqueur de Renji.

«-Hum? Bah quoi? Demanda le roux en direction de son ami aux cheveux rouges.

-Non rien... Je me disais juste que tu l'avais dans la peau ce type. Sourit l'homme à la coiffure ananas.

-C'est tellement romantique... Soupira Nell.

-C'est le genre d'histoires qu'il y a dans les mangas, j'adore! Renchérit Hisagi.

-Ma parole, mais vous êtes tous timbrés!

-Seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte? Ricana Renji.

-Faut croire que j'avais espéré que vous soyez un tantinet normaux, mais apparemment, je me suis gouré sur toute la ligne! Soupira Ichigo.

-Bref, blague à part, tu vas faire quoi Ichi? Demanda Hisagi, redevenu sérieux.

-Hum? Comment ça?

-Je te rappelle que le règlement du lycée stipule clairement que les relations entre un prof et un élève sont formellement interdites! Alors tu ne pourras pas t'afficher avec lui, et si jamais vous vous faites surprendre, vous vous ferez tous les deux virer du lycée...

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Affirma avec aplomb le roux. On sera discrets.

-Oui, mais la discrétion à ses limites... Imagine que quelqu'un qui t'en veuilles apprenne cette relation, pour une raison x y ou z et qu'il te cafte au proviseur, malgré votre discrétion à toi et Kuchiki... Ça va être hardcore pour vous!

-Vous ferez mieux de vous séparer. Trancha Renji.

-T'es dingue j'espère? S'offusqua Nell. T'as bien dû remarquer qu'Ichi sans Kuchiki, et que Kuchiki sans Ichi, ce ne sont que des cadavres ambulants, c'est just pas possible quoi!

-Et alors? Si ils se séparent, ils auront l'air de macchabées que pendant une période hein, ils vont bien finir par s'en relever... On se relève toujours de tout... Poursuivit le rouge, quelque peu acide.

-T'es un monstre Renji... En trembla de rage Nelliel. Qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu sois comme ça, hein? Parce que c'est pas possible que tu sois aussi monstrueux naturellement! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre qu'Ichi et Kuchiki sont des âmes soeurs, hein?

-Des âmes sœur, carrément! Rigola franchement Renji. J'y crois pas à ces foutaises!

-Tu devrais pourtant. Assura avec aplomb la jeune fille aux cheveux verts. Parce que tu en as un parfait exemple devant toi! Alors Renji, pourquoi tu refuses de voir la vérité en face? Qu'est ce qui a fait que tu sois devenu comme ça, hein?»

L'adolescent baissa un instant le regard. Quand il releva les yeux, ils brillaient d'une colère contenue, et un sourire cruel pointait sur son visage. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille assise devant lui et tournée de façon à ce qu'elle puisse observer son visage, attrapa une de ses longues mèches de cheveux, la caressa avec nonchalance, puis finit par lancer, en lâchant la mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille :

«Saches que mon passé et ce que je suis ne te regardent pas, Nelliel.»

Tout à coup, Ichigo se leva brusquement de son siège, ignorant les interrogations surprises de ses amis et se dirigea vers la sortie.

«-Monsieur Kurosaki, où allez-vous comme ça? Grinça Kurotsuchi.

-Je me casse. Répondit sobrement le roux sans accorder le moindre regard à la classe et à son professeur.

-Moi aussi, à plus m'sieur!» Renchérit Hisagi en attrapant son sac et en partant à la poursuite de son ami dans les couloirs.

Il marcha quelques instants à ses côtés en silence. Il connaissait son ami, et savait que s'il voulait savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, il devrait attendre qu'il lui en parle de lui même.

Tout d'un coup, le roux arrêta de marcher et se figea au beau milieu du couloir. Hisagi se tourna vers lui, et il constata que quelques larmes roulaient sur les joues de son ami.

«-Ichi...

-Bordel, quel con ce Renji! Grogna Ichigo en essuyant rageusement ses larmes. Il se rend pas compte à quel point il est con! C'est pas parce qu'il a fait "ça" et qu'il est devenu aigri de la vie qu'il doit pour autant démoraliser les autres quand ils sont amoureux!

-Chut, chut, calmes-toi Ichi. Rassura le brun en posant une main chaleureuse sur le crâne du roux. Tu sais, qu'il veut ton bien Ren, laisse-lui juste du temps... Et après ce qu'il a vécu, c'est normal qu'il ait ce comportement, non?

-Bordel, mais il pourra pas toujours se faire pardonner sous prétexte qu'il a...

-Ichi... Si on allait voir Unohana plutôt que de dire du mal de notre pote? J'suis sur qu'elle va nous offrir le thé!

-T'es pas bien, genre l'infirmière elle offre du thé à ses patients qui se sont cassés en plein milieu d'un cours sans explications!

-On peut toujours espérer! Surtout qu'elle a l'air de t'avoir à la bonne Unohana, donc on pourrait en profiter...

-Vénal!» rit Ichigo en donnant une légère tape sur le dos de son ami. Ce dernier regarda le roux, rassuré. Il avait, une fois de plus, réussit à lui remonter le moral... Mais maintenant qu'il sortait avec Kuchiki, il allait devoir laisser sa "place" au beau professeur. Le brun s'accorda un léger soupir et finit par suivre son ami à l'infirmerie.


	7. Première fois

**Salut à tous et à toutes! Je suis de retour (du moins pour l'instant) sur le fandom de Bleach, après avoir posté un petit OS dans une autre section du site ^^ (comment ça je fais ma pub de manière parfaitement éhontée?). Comme ça fait extrêmement longtemps que j'ai pas posté (honte sur moi...), je mets donc ce chapitre :)**

**Attention, WARNING! Présence de lemon dans ce chapitre! Si vous n'aimez pas, sautez tout simplement la passage, et ne venez pas dire que vous n'avez pas été prévenus :)**

**Bref, au menu du chapitre, du citron, de l'amour, et oui, toujours, et à la fin, un embryon de révélation... Bon appétit! :D**

lovebyaichi : Me voici, me voici, gomen pour ma longue absence ^^"

* * *

Chapitre VI :

Ichigo avait déjà finit ses cours depuis une heure lorsque Byakuya arriva sur le toit, lieu de leur rendez-vous. Il était négligemment assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé sur le grillage, le regard perdu dans le vide, mais l'oreille tendue pour guetter le moindre bruit pouvant indiquer la présence de son professeur et amant. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte de la cage d'escaliers qu'on ouvrait, il tourna la tête à toute vitesse vers le nouveau venu.

Il était là. Toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi distingué, dans son pantalon beige et sa chemise bleue pâle, ses longs cheveux noirs retombant délicatement sur son dos, son visage, ses épaules.

Il se leva de la place qu'il avait campé pendant une heure et se dirigea, tout sourire, vers son amant. Celui l'accueillit avec un baiser tendre et vibrant de passion à la fois. Leurs lèvres finirent par se décoller l'une de l'autre, cependant, un mince filet de salive les reliaient encore

«-Comment se fait-il que tu sois là avant moi? Demanda Byakuya.

-J'ai fini il y a une heure tu sais.

-Mais tu es resté ici à m'attendre pendant une heure entière?

-Hum, bah oui... Avoua le roux, en se grattant la tête, légèrement gêné. On avait dit à la fin de mes cours, mais je ne savais pas quand tu finissais toi, alors je me suis dit que si t'étais pas là quand j'arriverais j'allais... T'attendre...»

Le dernier mot fut soufflé plus que prononcé à haute et intelligible voix, car il avait de nouveau rencontré ces deux iris anthracites qui le mettait dans tous ses états à chaque fois.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de parler davantage, car les lèvres de Byakuya s'emparèrent des siennes. Sa bouche couvrait la sienne de tendres baisers, chauds, humides et remplis d'amour. Quand il sentit le contact humide de la langue du brun contre ses lèvres, Ichigo desserra sa mâchoire, autorisant le passage et l'exploration de sa cavité buccale par la langue du brun, faisant de même avec lui.

Les langues se rencontrèrent, se cherchèrent, s'enroulèrent, se séparèrent en un ballet fiévreux mais emprunt d'une grande virtuosité. Les souffles devint courts, les cœurs affolés, les respirations erratiques.

Submergés par le désir, les deux hommes oublièrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, le fait que quelqu'un pouvait venir à tout moment et les surprendre, là, sur ce toit, où il s'embrassaient frénétiquement, et même un peu plus... Emporté par la passion, Byakuya avait commencé à déboutonner la chemise qui constituait une partie de l'uniforme du lycéen. Ce dernier se laissa faire, électrisé par le contact des mains fraiches sur sa peau.

Sa chemise était totalement ouverte à présent, laissant entrevoir des abdominaux étrangement bien dessinés pour un garçon si jeune... Le rouquin rougit légèrement lorsque sa chemise dégringola de ses épaules, pour achever sa course sur le sol, offrant à Byakuya une vue de choix sur le torse saillant de l'adolescent.

Leur bouche s'unirent à nouveau, dans un baiser où suintait le désir et l'impatience de faire l'autre sien.

Ichigo laissa tomber un peu de sa pudeur et commença à son tour à se débattre avec les boutons de la chemise de son aîné. Cette tâche ne s'avéra pas chose aisée pour le lycéen, mais il finit par sortir victorieux de cette petite bataille.

La langue de Byakuya entreprit un chemin sinueux sur le visage du roux, partant de sa bouche, pour suivre le contour de sa mâchoire, et finit par titiller le lobe de l'oreille. Le brun mordilla la chair tendre, arrachant à son partenaire un gémissement étouffé. Satisfait de cette réaction, le professeur ne s'arrêta pas là, bien au contraire. Il baissa la tête, et entreprit de lécher consciencieusement le cou du roux, et partit s'intéresser à ses clavicules.

Ichigo haletait. La langue du brun sur sa peau le troublait, l'électrisait, le faisait vibrer comme jamais. Si il continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps, d'ailleurs, son point de rupture était proche, et, si il s'écoutait, il sauterait sur son professeur, le retournerait, et le prendrait sauvagement, ici même.

Seulement, Byakuya semblait en avoir décidé autrement, et prit tout son temps pour explorer le corps du roux, et goûter à sa peau. Il aspira un téton, dressé par le désir, du jeune homme et le suça avidement.

N'y tenant plus, Ichigo se décida enfin de faire tomber la chemise de Byakuya au sol, avec la sienne. Ses mains maladroites et mal assurées caressèrent timidement le torse pâle du brun. Enfin, ses mains quittèrent son buste pour s'attaquer à sa ceinture, qu'il fit habilement glisser hors de sa boucle, et qui retomba avec un léger cliquetis sur le sol.

Le brun se décida à reprendre les choses en main, et, en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait pour le dire, il ôta la ceinture et le pantalon du roux. Celui-ci rougit légèrement : il faut dire qu'être à moitié nu, devant son professeur -et accessoirement petit ami- sur le toit du lycée où n'importe qui pouvait débouler n'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir rassuré et maître de soi.

Heureusement, Byakuya coupa court à toute inquiétude de son amant en prenant possession de sa bouche, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire fondre sur place et toute raison le déserta. Très vite, Ichigo baissa également le pantalon de toile beige.

Les deux hommes se regardaient, les yeux brillant de désir, chacun semblait hésiter à aller plus loin encore. Byakuya chercha dans le regard d'Ichigo une lueur lui autorisant à aller plus loin. Le baiser que le roux déposa sur les lèvres du brun fut pris comme un ordre lui intimant d'aller plus loin dans ses caresses.

Il ne se fit pas prier et caressa la bosse que formait sa verge tendue sous le boxer du plus jeune, avant de s'en débarrasser complètement, laissant l'adolescent complètement nu. Ce dernier rougit violemment devant le regard qui le dévorait, brûlant de passion, si différent du regard qu'il arborait pendant les cours.

Byakuya admirait sans retenue le corps parfait du garçon. Musclé, plutôt grand, fin, élancé... Cependant, les nombreux bleus et cicatrices qui marquaient ses membres, preuves irréfutables que l'adolescent se faisait maltraiter par ses parents, firent froncer les sourcils du brun. Il ne supportait pas de voir ces marques, et, comme si il voulait les faire disparaître en faisant ainsi, il se mit à embrasser chaque cicatrice, chaque bleu, chaque contusion présents sur ce jeune corps. Ichigo frissonnait au fur et à mesure que le brun déposait un pluie de baiser sur ses membre.

Soudain, le plus vieux releva la tête pour observer le visage du plus jeune. Et, sans crier gare, il se saisit du sexe dressé du roux et entreprit un long et langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main droite.

Ichigo se cabra sous la vague de plaisir qui avait déferlé en lui.

«-Bya...Kuya... haleta-t-il avec difficulté. Viens...

-Tout de suite? Demanda le brun visiblement étonné. Mais tu n'es pas assez préparé, et...

-Je te veux... Maintenant!» Acheva le roux.

Byakuya se trouvant dans le même état de désir intense que son jeune amant ne se fit pas plus prier et retira souplement son caleçon.

Il fit s'allonger Ichigo sur le dos, et lui fit délicatement plier les genoux sur sa poitrine. Devant l'air intrigué du roux, Byakuya répondit par un doux et rassurant «Ne t'en fais pas Ichi, tout va bien se passer...», avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Il souffla un grand cou, et il finit par pénétrer Ichigo. Ce dernier se crispa en sentant son amant en lui, et il poussa un faible gémissement de douleur. Byakuya resta un moment dans cette position, pour habituer le garçon à la situation, puis, murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille du roux, il commença à bouger lentement... Le roux se détendait un peu plus au fur et à mesure que son amant intensifiait ses coups de bassin. Au bout d'un moment, ses gémissements de douleurs furent remplacés par des soupirs de plaisir, puis des petits cris étouffés.

Les corps bougeaient, chacun s'ajustant à la perfection de l'autre, un filet de sueur couvrait les amants.

Enfin, au bout de dix minutes où les souffles se faisaient de plus en plus courts et les battements de leur cœurs de plus en plus effrénés, les deux hommes se libérèrent, à quelques secondes d'intervalle, et ils sentirent le plaisir les submerger violemment, comme si ils le sentaient deux fois plus qu'ils n'étaient censés le sentir... Mais cela ne les incommodaient pas, bien au contraire!

Soupirant d'aise, Byakuya se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Ichigo. En réalisant ce qu'ils venaient de faire, le roux éclata de rire.

«-Tu partages la plaisanterie avec moi? Demanda Byakuya, un doux sourire illuminait ses traits.

-Elle n'est pas terrible. J'étais juste en train de me dire que je viens de m'envoyer en l'air avec mon cher et tendre professeur de littérature sur le toit du lycée... Sourit en retour Ichigo.

-Hummm, oui, à ce propos, on ferait mieux de ne pas s'éterniser ici... Bien que la perspective de me séparer de toi maintenant me brise le cœur, c'est plus sage, si on ne veut pas rester bloqués au lycée cette nuit.

-Perspective peu réjouissante en effet... Quoi que, si tu es à mes côtés, la chose pourrait être bien plus agréable que prévue... Laissa-t-il tomber avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce à quoi il pensait en ce moment même.

-Cesse donc de me tenter ainsi, ou bien je te prends ici et maintenant, tant et si bien que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir sans hurler de douleur pendant plusieurs jours!» prévint le brun avec un sourire en coin qui démentait ce qu'affirmait son ton sérieux.

Ichigo rit aux éclats et se releva pour partir à la recherche de son boxer et de son uniforme, suivit de près par Byakuya, qui lui aussi cherchait ses vêtements.

Après s'être prestement habillés, les deux hommes allèrent pour se quitter, quand Ichigo retint fermement Byakuya par sa chemise et lui offrit le baiser le plus fougueux qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il partit ensuite en riant devant les joues rosies du professeur et rentra chez lui, étrangement serein, bien qu'il savait ce qu'il l'attendait une fois qu'il aurait passé la porte du taudis dans lequel il vivait.

Dans le centre ville, un certain psychologue blond travaillait encore à cette heure bien avancée de la soirée. Il remplit une ordonnance pour des antidépresseurs à un patient, et poussa un soupir de lassitude. Son prochain rendez-vous était le dernier de la journée, et il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui, prendre un bon bain, manger un bon repas, et se caler tranquillement devant sa télévision.

S'extirpant à grand-peine de son fauteuil, il se leva et fit signe à son prochain patient d'entrer.

Il se réinstalla à son fauteuil de cuir, tandis que son patient s'asseyait, visiblement mal à l'aise, sur le divan. Nerveux, il avait les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, et semblait trouver le parquet des plus intéressants.

«-Et bien, il me semble que nous nous sommes jamais vus auparavant! S'exclama joyeusement le blond.

-Ah, euh, oui... C'est la première fois que je vais chez un psy, alors...

-Calmez-vous, et détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger voyons! Sourit le psychologue, ce qui ne rassura pas plus son patient. Parlez-moi un peu de vous, pour commencer.

-Ah, euh, et bien... Je m'appelle Renji Abarai, j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis en première, et depuis que je suis tout petit, je vis dans les quartiers de merde de la ville. Récita le rouge en triturant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Renji-Kun?

-Je... Un des mes amis a entamé une relation avec un type bien plus âgé que nous, et je, enfin, ça m'a rappelé des mauvais souvenirs, et je voulais en parler, mais je sais pas avec qui alors...

-Vous pouvez tout me raconter, rien de ce que vous me direz ne sortira d'entre ces quatre murs, rassurez-vous. Je vous écoute.

-Et bien, quand j'étais plus jeune, en première année de collège, je suis moi-même sortit avec un type, de dix ans mon aîné... Il représentait tout pour moi, un modèle, un mentor, mon premier amour même... C'était le chef du gang dans lequel j'étais... Oui, j'étais dans un gang, depuis la dernière année de primaire en fait... Tous les jours, je séchais les cours, et j'allais le voir. Il parlait avec moi, me taquinait, m'embrassait. C'était agréable, je me sentais bien dans la maison désaffectée qui nous servait de squat, j'avais l'impression d'être chez moi. J'étais le plus jeune du gang, un véritable gamin, et ça dérangeait beaucoup les autres, qui se serait fait une joie de me tuer... Seulement notre chef leur avait bien stipulé que celui qui toucherait le moindre de mes cheveux passerait le reste de son existence entre quatre planches. J'étais donc intouchable, et bien sûr, cela énervait encore plus mes aînés, qui me dardaient toujours de regards noirs et lourds de menaces. Mais je m'en foutais, j'étais avec mon amour, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour moi...»

Le jeune homme marqua une pause dans son récit, prit une grande inspiration, releva la tête qu'il avait gardée obstinément baissée jusqu'alors, et replaça une longue mèche rouge qui s'était échappée de l'élastique qui retenaient les autres prisonnières derrière son oreille.

«Et un jour, je l'ai tué...»

* * *

**Comment ça c'est trop sadique comme coupure? :D**

**Allez, à la prochaine tout le monde x)**


	8. Révélations

**Bonjour à tous (y a-t-il seulement des hommes qui lisent ça?) et à toutes! **

**Vous êtes restés sur votre faim avec la coupure du chapitre précédent? Vous voulez avoir des réponses aux questions que vous vous posez? Vous voulez que j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse lire ce foutu chapitre que vous attendez? Et bien j'espère que vous serez satisfaits! Bonne lecture!**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka, ARnoFool, fyekawai, Meilin07, Malo-chan et Aya-hana-chan.**

* * *

Chapitre VII :

Kisuke Urahara regardait son jeune patient, Renji Abarai, l'air choqué. Que venait-il de dire? Il avait... tué l'homme qui était son chef de gang?

«-Euuuh, Renji-Kun... Que s'était-il passé exactement?

-J'y viens, j'y viens, laissez-moi le temps de vous expliquer bordel... Grogna l'adolescent avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour commencer son récit. Donc, comme je le disais, bien que j'étais membre d'un gang, et que, par conséquent, je risquais ma vie à chaque seconde, j'étais bien, j'étais heureux.

A cette époque, ma seule maison était le squat. Mes parents étaient morts un an auparavant, je m'étais retrouvé SDF. C'était dans ces circonstances que j'avais rencontré Kaien, qui devint par la suite mon mentor, chef de gang, et accessoirement, petit ami. J'avais onze ans. J'étais si jeune... Et Kaien me paraissait si cool, si parfait, si classe, il était tellement charismatique... Je l'aurais suivit jusqu'au bout du monde, si il me demandait de tuer l'empereur, je l'aurais fait, avec joie même. Il était mon monde, il était tout pour moi... Il me permettait de rester dormir au squat dans la mesure où je n'avais ni maison, ni famille. Il me donnait de la nourriture, de l'argent, assez pour que je m'achète des vêtements.

A son contact, j'ai appris ce qu'était la vrai liberté. Je faisais ce qui me plaisait quand ça me plaisait. Je n'allais pas à l'école, j'ai séché presque toute ma dernière année de primaire, et ça avait continué au collège. Et quand j'y allais, je me faisais immanquablement renvoyer.

Et forcément, qui dit gang, dit activités illégales. Drogue, violence, vols, j'ai tout fait... J'ai même tué, j'ai le sang d'inconnus sur les mains. J'ai beau les laver, les re-laver, les re-re-laver, je vois toujours ce sang écarlate qui macule mes doigts. La seule chose à laquelle je n'ai jamais pris part dans ce gang était la prostitution. Kaien refusait que le gamin que j'étais alors ne vende son corps. C'était quelqu'un de bon malgré la voie sombre dans laquelle il était et m'avait entrainé.

Un jour, on était allé faire une descente chez un type. On avait récupéré sa coke, son fric, tous ses objets de valeur. On était plusieurs, avec de grands sacs pour tout transporter plus facilement, et certains avaient des motos.

On sortait de chez le type, et on se dirigeait vers les motos, quand une balle sortie de nulle part a touché Nnoitora, un membre du gang. En réalité, nous étions pris dans un affrontement entre deux gangs ennemis, mais nous étions dans l'incapacité de nous en échapper, les balles perdues crevaient les pneus de nos motos.

Sans moyens de fuir, on était obligés de prendre part à l'affrontement... Heureusement, Kaien nous avait tous ordonné de prendre des flingues en partant, faut dire que, avec la vie qu'on menait, ne pas être armé était presque suicidaire. Moi aussi j'avais un flingue. Un petit calibre, un neuf millimètres. Mais à cette époque, j'avais douze ans, et bien que membre d'un gang, je n'étais qu'un gamin apeuré qui ne savait pas se servir d'un flingue.

On était pris au milieu d'un affrontement entre deux gangs adverses, et il fallait qu'il y ait un morveux incapable d'appuyer sur la gâchette, et ce morveux, il fallait que ce soit moi!

L'affrontement faisait rage, quand j'entendis Kaien me crier "Renji, attention!"... Je le vois encore se jeter devant moi et se prendre de plein fouet les balles que j'étais censé me recevoir, moi. Je vois encore son corps ensanglanté tomber lentement à terre, je me revois encore me précipiter sur lui et hurler son nom... Je l'entends encore, toutes les nuits me demander de l'achever... Et pire que tout, je me revois moi, pointer le canon de mon arme sur lui, et tirer, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il a fallut que ce soit pour tuer mon mec que j'apprenne enfin à me servir d'un flingue! Quelle ironie! Cracha-t-il finalement.

-Renji-Kun... Murmura le psychiatre. Renji-Kun, tout d'abord, bravo d'avoir réussi à en parler. J'ai conscience que c'était un pas difficile à franchir, mais si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous en aviez besoin, et vous avez bien fait. Au début de notre entretient, vous avez dit qu'un de vos amis avait une relation avec un homme plus âgé que vous et que ça vous rappelait encore plus ces mauvais souvenirs. En quoi exactement? Est-ce que le petit ami de votre camarade est chef de gang? Ou votre ami est-il lui même membre d'un gang?

-Kuchiki? Chef d'un gang? Vous plaisantez j'espère! C'est un prof tout ce qu'il y a de plus coincé, et si je voyait pas clairement qu'il est raide dingue d'Ichigo, je vous jurerais que c'est un robot sans le moindre sentiment! Quant à Ichi... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans un gang... Mais disons que psychologiquement, il me rappelle un peu moi quand j'étais plus jeune. Complètement aveugle quand il est amoureux, mais aussi très fragile et instable... J'ai peur pour lui, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive des bricoles avec ce Kuchiki, même si je l'admettrais jamais devant lui...

-Pourquoi donc?

-Parce que ce sont les gonzesses qui font ça! Entre mecs, ça fait tâche! Et puis, je le connais, ça le mettrait mal à l'aise qu'on lui dise qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, et il pourrait l'interprété autrement que comme de l'inquiétude vis-à-vis de son couple.

-Ah oui? Vous pouvez développer un peu plus s'il vous plaît?

-Je ne sais pas si je...

-Ne vous en faites pas Renji-Kun, tout ce qui se dit ici restera entre ces quatre murs, faites-moi confiance.

-Bon... Ichi est un enfant battu... Il est arrivé dans l'orphelinat du quartier à cinq ans, adopté à neuf par un couple qui paraît bien sous tous rapports au premier coup d'œil mais qui en vérité, sont des pourritures... Son père adoptif est alcoolique, il se bourre la gueule tous les soirs, et plutôt que de lever la main sur sa femme, il préfère se défouler sur Ichi... Et sa "mère" est une véritable salope... Elle ne lui accorde jamais aucune attention, les seules fois où elle lui parle, c'est pour le dénigrer, le torturer psychologiquement... Quand elle en a finit avec le côté verbal, elle s'attaque aux sévices physiques... Elle peut tout aussi bien le battre que... L'adolescent déglutit, hésitant.

-Que? Encouragea le blond. Allons, je ne vais pas vous mordre Renji-Kun! Rigola-t-il.

-Que le violer... Souffla finalement le rouge. Si je lui dit que je m'inquiètes pour lui, ce con va tout de suite penser que c'est rapport à sa situation familiale, et dans ces cas là, il se braque comme pas permis... Mais, euh, rassurez-moi, vous allez pas répéter à la police ce que je vous ai dit, hein?

-Renji-Kun, je vous le répète, mais tout ce que vous me racontez ne sortira jamais d'entre ces quatre murs. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel.

-Ah, ok, cool! Lança Renji.

-Bien, la séance est bientôt finie... Est-ce que vous souhaitez me parler d'autre chose en attendant?

-Euuuuuh... Baaaah...

-Votre entourage par exemple. Parlez de ce que vous ressentez vis à vis de vos amis, de vos profs... Racontez-moi votre vie, je suis là pour ça!

-Bah, mes potes... Je pourrais vous dire qu'ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais bon, ce serait vous balancer un énorme mytho... Alors déjà il y a Ichi, dont je viens de vous parler, le mec qui sort avec notre prof de littérature. Ensuite y a Nelliel, mais tout le monde l'appelle Nell. Cette fille, elle est trop sexy, super canon et tout, mais alors, quel caractère! Elle est assez gamine dans sa tête et on passe notre temps à s'engueuler... Pis bon, c'est une fille, alors forcément, elle cause tout le temps... Et enfin, y a Hisagi. C'est le plus normal de nous tous je crois... Il a un petit groupe de musique, je connais un peu quelques membres de son groupe, y en a un avec qui je traîne parfois dans le quartier le soir, Grimmjow qu'il s'appelle. Hisagi, c'est un peu la "maman" de substitution d'Ichi... Il passe son temps à le materner, à le conseiller, à veiller sur lui... Si ils étaient pas potes depuis le primaire, je pourrais me poser des questions sur ses intentions... Voilà, je crois que c'est tout...

-Parfait! La séance est donc terminée. On se revoit la semaine prochaine, à la même heure. A bientôt Renji-Kun, et rentrez bien.

-Merci... Même si j'ai nulle part où rentrer...» Marmonna le rouge pour lui-même.

Il prit son sac qu'il avait posé au pied du divan, se dirigea vers l'accueil et paya en espèce le montant de la consultation ainsi que celui des rendez-vous à venir. La secrétaire, bien qu'étonnée qu'un lycéen puisse sortir autant d'argent en liquide d'un seul coup, ne dit rien, et encaissa l'argent sans poser des questions à l'adolescent sur sa provenance.

Remarquant tout de même que la pauvre femme était assez mal à l'aise, il eut un petit sourire. Si elle savait...

Il tourna les talons et sortit de l'immeuble. Avec tout cet argent dépensé en une seule fois, il n'avait plus assez sur lui pour prendre le métro. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers son quartier à pied. Une fois arrivé là-bas, une grosse demie-heure plus tard, il se dirigea tout de suite vers une bicoque délabrée et insalubre. Il franchit le seuil de l'endroit en sifflotant. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un, car il inspecta chaque pièce de l'habitation, seulement, il ne trouvait personne, et cette absence semblait le surprendre.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers une armoire au fond de la pièce principale. Il ouvrit un tiroir, se saisit de plusieurs sachets de poudre blanche qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il en ouvrit un second, s'empara de plusieurs préservatifs ainsi que du lubrifiant, casa le tout dans une grande poche de sa veste. Il s'apprêta à sortir, mais son regard se porta sur la table basse de la pièce, où étaient déposés un bloc de feuilles et un stylo, destinés à laisser des messages aux autres si ils étaient absents.

Il se saisit du stylo et griffonna sur la première feuille de la pile : "C'est Renji, j'ai pris de la coke, des capotes et du lubrifiant, je vais dealer un peu, et j'ai rendez-vous avec plusieurs bons clients cette nuit."

Ce message était destiné aux membres de son gang. Car Renji faisait toujours partie d'un gang, et continuait les méfaits qu'ils perpétuait quand il était plus jeune, avec une chose en plus : à présent que Kaien était mort, plus personne ne l'empêchait de se prostituer. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait le plus maintenant, mais jamais de gaité de cœur : il le faisait car il devait gagner de quoi payer sa propre dope, et même si son chef de gang lui faisait de bons prix, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il devait également s'acheter de quoi vivre.

Jetant un dernier regard à la feuille, il quitta le squat et partit arpenter les rues, à la recherche de junkies en manque, ou de jeunes gosses de riches qui venaient dans ce quartier pour se procurer discrètement de la drogue, pour "braver l'interdit posé par les parents et la morale".


	9. Musique

**Bon, allez, j'allais pas vous faire le coup fourbe de publier un nouvel OS sans upload cette histoire ci é_è (que vous êtes nombreux à suivre, merci beaucouuuuuuup ! *vous envoie des petits coeurs roses, chauds et sucrés***

**Au menu aujourd'hui, un chapitre... Qui sert pas à grand chose dans l'histoire au premier abord, mais je vous assure qu'il a sa petite importance quand même é_è**

**D'ailleurs, au moment où Hisagi est censé chanter, je vous invite à écouter la chanson en même temps : Glorious - Kanjani8.**

**Voilà, c'est tout =D Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre VIII :

Au même moment, dans un taudis qui semblait pourtant être un palace dans le quartier où il était, un petit groupe constitué de quatre jeunes hommes était réuni. Ils semblaient attendre quelqu'un avec une impatience grandissante, certains s'énervaient même.

«-Bordel, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout! S'énerva un adolescent aux cheveux bleus.

-Calme toi Grimmjow. Il m'a prévenu qu'il arriverait en retard. Annonça un autre aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts étincelants d'une voix plate.

-Et quand est-ce qu'il arrive, Monseigneur Ulquiorra?

-Vous pouvez arrêter de vous friter deux secondes s'il vous plaît? Comment je fais moi sinon pour régler mon synthé? Gémit un type aux cheveux roses. Stark, dis-leur quelque chose!

-Je suis d'accord avec Szayel : vous devriez arrêter de vous engueuler pour un oui ou un non. Répondit le dénommé Stark.

-C'est de la faute de Grimmjow, il s'énerve pour un rien.

-Ulquiorra, un mot de plus et je te fais bouffer tes jolis yeux verts!

-Je dois reconnaître que Grimmjow n'est ni le plus calme...

-Ni le plus pacifiste...

-Toi la tarlouze rose, et toi le mal rasé, vos gueules! Grogna Grimmjow.

-Je dois reconnaître qu'ils ont pas tort...» Annonça une voix qu'ils ne reconnurent pas sur le coup.

Les quatre garçons qui étaient présents dans la pièce depuis le début sursautèrent et se retournèrent tous d'un bond vers le nouvel arrivant. En reconnaissant les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et les tatouages, ils se calmèrent aussitôt.

«-Hisagi! T'en a mis du temps! S'exclama Szayel.

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as été foutre, leader? Grogna Grimmjow.

-Je suis passé dans un magasin de musique qui vient d'ouvrir près de mon lycée, j'avais pas vu le temps passer, désolé.

-Et alors, t'as repéré quelque chose? Interrogea Stark.

-Ouais, y a plusieurs trucs très bien à des prix très abordables... J'y retournerais un de ces quatre, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle guitare, et puis d'un nouveau micro aussi.

-J'espère que ceux que t'as là feront l'affaire pour la répèt' d'aujourd'hui. Dit Ulquiorra.

-T'inquiètes donc pas! Bon, on s'y met?»

Sur ce, tout le monde se mit à sa place : Grimmjow s'installa derrière sa batterie, Stark empoigna sa guitare, Ulquiorra fignola les derniers accords de sa basse, tandis que Szayel posa la main sur son clavier, prêt à plaquer les premières notes du morceau. Hisagi, quant à lui prit place derrière son micro et régla la sangle de sa guitare. Enfin, le groupe était prêt à commencer leur répétition.

«Glorious» annonça Hisagi, et alors instantanément, tout le monde sut quelles notes jouer sur leurs instruments de musiques respectifs.

«Here I stand in the rain

Looking up to see your face

Pass the window for a glimpse of you

Can't you see how I feel

So come undo this hurt now

I wish you were beside me

I'm knocking at your heart

Begging you to open up

Let me feel you through the night

I walk a millonmiles

Whatever it takes

Glorious, glorious

A miracle

You're the dream I got inside

'n paint my world

Of colors so divine

Glorious, heavenly

You stole my heart

And you stepped into my life

Like no one else have done

It's making you glorious

When the night tumble down

I can feel you close to me

You got heaven stored inside of you

Say me, say you that's how it all should be now

I wish you were beside me

I'm knocking at your heart

Begging you to open up

Let me feel you through the night

I walk a millonmiles

Whatever it takes

Glorious, glorious

A miracle

You're the dream I got inside

'n paint my world

Of colors so divine

Glorious, heavenly

You stole my heart

And you stepped into my life

Like no one else have done

It's making you glorious

Maybe I'm a fool, notorious, I never learn

Maybe I should leave my dreams of you behind

But when i see your eyes and touch your lips I know

I'm truly yours so glorious love can be

Glorious, glorious

A miracle

You're the dream I got inside

'n paint my world

Of colors so divine

Glorious, heavenly

You stole my heart

And you stepped into my life

Like no one else have done

It's making you glorious

Glorious, glorious

A miracle

You're the dream I got inside

'n paint my world

Of colors so divine

Glorious, heavenly

You stole my heart

And you stepped into my life

Like no one else have done

It's making you glorious

It's making you glorious» chanta le jeune homme brun. Cette chanson, il l'avait écrit lorsqu'il était presque au bord du gouffre, en pensant à cette personne si précieuse à son cœur, cette personne qui l'a sauvé maintes et maintes fois du désespoir total dans lequel il aurait pu si facilement s'enliser au vu de son environnement. Car tout comme ses deux amis, Ichigo et Renji, Shuuhei n'a pas eu une enfance facile. Ses parents se sont fait assassiner sous ses yeux alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans, et depuis, il traîne dans les rues, ne survivant que grâce à la générosité de certains hommes, mais devant payer une contrepartie... Hélas, n'ayant pas d'argent, il était obligé de payer en nature, et ce, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon.

Un jour, alors qu'il n'était âgé que de douze ans, il a tué un homme de ses propres mains. Un "client" trop brutal et exigeant... Il lui avait pris tout son argent et avait fui. Mais ce sombre jour n'a pas fait cessé au jeune homme ses activités charnelles rémunérées, son seul gagne pain...

Il avait pris de la drogue, buvait de l'alcool en grande quantité... Il aurait perdu pied depuis bien longtemps dans cet océan qu'est la vie, si il n'y avait pas la musique...

La musique, son seul échappatoire à la misère... C'était grâce à la musique si Hisagi ne s'était pas laissé entièrement consumer par la violence de son entourage, de son milieu de vie... La musique, et aussi, cette personne...

«-Tiens, maintenant que j'y penses... On a toujours pas de nom pour notre groupe... Fit remarquer Szayel.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai... Fit Hisagi qui ressortait de ses pensées sombres sur son passé.

-Faudrait sérieusement réfléchir à un nom... Pour quand on fera nos débuts officiels! Souligna Grimmjow avec un clin d'œil à Hisagi.

-... Que dites vous de "Fullmetal Heart"? Proposa Ulquiorra.

-Ça me plaît bien, confirma Stark, mais pourquoi ce nom?

-On a tous été meurtris d'une façon ou d'une autre, expliqua le brun aux yeux d'émeraude, et de ce fait, nous avons tous finis par ériger une barrière autour de nos cœurs. Cette barrière se manifeste de façons différentes selon nous, mais le fond reste le même : c'est une carapace métallique que nous avons forgé en nous, et cela se ressens dans notre musique, qui est empreinte de ces blessures qu'on nous a infligées.

-J'aime beaucoup. Sourit Hisagi. Je suis pour ce nom, et vous les gars?

-Moi aussi!» S'écrièrent Szayel, Grimmjow et Stark en une synchronisation parfaite.

Les cinq garçons se regardèrent et se sourirent sincèrement.

La répétition finie, chacun remballa son matériel et rentra dans l'endroit qui lui tenait lieu de chez lui, pour certains une coquette maisonnée, pour d'autres un coin de rue.

En marchant, Hisagi repensa au nom de son groupe. Ulquiorra avait parfaitement raison, tous avaient été blessés et cela se répercutait dans leurs chansons.

Mais surtout, si ils arrivaient à tenir, c'était grâce à la musique. Finalement, peut être que c'était cela leur vraie carapace?

Souriant à ces pensées, Hisagi se rendit à l'hôtel où il était attendu par un client. Il détestait faire cela, mais à chaque fois il songeait que c'était grâce à l'argent qu'il gagnait de la sorte qu'il pouvait se payer les moyens de faire de cette musique salvatrice...


	10. Attaque

**Ha ha ha, bonjour tout le monde! *l'auteure qui updatait une fois par an***

**Bon, j'imagine que vous dire que je suis sincèrement désolée ne suffira pas à rattraper mon retard... Alors je remercie juste deux qui lisent toujours la fic, ça me fait un gros plaisir :) **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre...**

* * *

Chapitre IX :

Presque trois heures avaient passées depuis qu'Ichigo et Byakuya avaient quitté le lycée et étaient partis dans des directions opposées. La nuit était tombée, apportant avec elle une fraîcheur qui était la bienvenue au vu de la chaleur écrasante qui régnait pendant la journée, en ce mois de juin.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Ichigo rentrait chez lui le cœur en fête. On pouvait même dire que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ne ressentait ni peur, ni angoisse, ni colère vis à vis de ses "parents" alors qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Pendant les trois heures qui avaient précédées, il avait flâné en ville, regardant les gens et les boutiques sans les voir vraiment, transporté par un bonheur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Qu'à lui? Vraiment? Non, bien sûr que non! Dire ça serait oublier le beau Byakuya qui ressentait également une grande joie.

L'adolescent s'était ensuite rendu près d'une rivière. Il s'était assis sur la berge et admirait le soleil qui déclinait lentement derrière l'horizon. Il s'était allongé dans l'herbe et contemplait les derniers nuages présents dans le ciel, qui s'étaient teints d'une légère couleur orangée.

Après avoir passé au moins un bon quart d'heure à observer le ciel, il se releva. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée, son sourire persistait à fendre son visage et rien au monde ne semblait pouvoir le faire faner...

«Tu t'amuses bien on dirait Kurosaki!» lança une voix, tranchant l'air.

Le susnommé leva son regard vers la source de la voix. Son sourire se transforma, se fit moins heureux et sincère, plus moquer.

«Plutôt ouais. Je vous imaginer avec des anglaises blondes en train de vous papouiller. C'est une très belle image, n'est-ce pas, Madarame, Ayasegawa?»

Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasegawa se dressaient devant Ichigo. Le premier avait l'air agressif, le second moqueur et détaché.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient les grands rivaux d'Ichigo au collège, ils étaient dans sa classe : Hisagi et Renji étaient dans une autre. Trois têtes brûlées dans la même classe, cela faisait forcément des étincelles, tant et si bien qu'il est plusieurs fois arrivé que le rouquin se batte au sang avec ses deux ennemis dans la classe, alors que leur professeur tentait tant bien que mal d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu, sans succès.

Yumichika était grand, fin, ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré toujours brillants et impeccablement coiffés. Son visage était toujours marqué par un petit sourire en coin, sarcastique.

Son élégance physique amenait souvent ses adversaires à croire qu'il était aussi faible qu'il le paraissait, à tort. En effet, malgré ses traits délicats et ses manières qui l'étaient tout autant, il pouvait faire preuve d'une grande violence, bien que la plupart du temps il se posait en tant que spectateur et ne prenait presque jamais part aux combats. Quand il le faisait, il ne se donnait jamais à fond, mais écrasait cependant ses opposants avec une facilité déconcertante.

Ikkaku lui était plus petit, plus musclé, plus massif, et surtout, il avait l'air bien plus agressif. Son visage fermé, son sourire de dément et son crâne chauve luisant à la lumière n'y étaient sans doute pas pour rien.

Si Yumichika ne se mêlait aux batailles que lorsqu'il s'y trouvait obligé, Ikkaku les aimait tellement qu'il les provoquaient souvent, sans raison, juste pour le plaisir de se battre. Sa stratégie favorite? Foncer dans le tas et blesser autant qu'il le pouvait. Cependant, ce serait un tort que de penser qu'Ikkaku n'avait que la force brute pour lui. Il avait également un esprit de fin stratège, lui permettant de toujours surprendre ses adversaires et de remporter une victoire, bien souvent écrasante ; mais aussi, Ikkaku était extrêmement chanceux.

En effet, ce fut pour lui une chance de trouver Ichigo en ce jour précis, en cet instant précis, en cet endroit précis : le rouquin était tellement obnubilé par ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt entre lui et Byakuya Kuchiki qu'il en avait oublié de rester sur ses gardes et de faire sans cesse attention aux gens passant aux alentours. Ensuite, en cet instant, Ichigo était seul, et les environs étaient déserts : une chance pour Ikkaku car s'il était arrivé un peu plus tôt, les rues alentours auraient été bien plus fréquentées, et s'il avait rencontré Ichigo plus tard, celui-ci aurait été accompagné par des camarades prêts à en découdre et coriaces.

C'était donc le cadre parfait pour l'attaquer. Comment ça ils étaient à deux contre un? Mais non voyons, Yumichika ne comptait pas, il allait rester dans son coin à regarder le combat et ne prendrait la relève que lorsqu'Ikkaku serait à terre. Certes, ils avaient eu Ichigo par surprise, mais après tout, à la guerre toutes les stratégies sont bonnes, pourvu que la victoire soit au rendez-vous.

Ichigo connaissait les méthodes du duo. Il se mit donc en garde, prêt à affronter Ikkaku.

Très vite les coups plurent. Les échanges de coups de poings étaient rapides, et la moitié atteignaient toujours leur cible : la moitié de ceux d'Ichigo et la moitié de ceux d'Ikkaku.

Heureux de voir qu'il arrivait à tenir tête au chauve, Kurosaki ne fit attention à ce qui l'entourait que lorsqu'il remarqua que Yumichika avait déserté son poste d'observation et avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Le temps de se tourner pour repérer le brun et lui porter un coup brutal, et il était déjà trop tard : alors qu'il lançait son poing en avant pour toucher Ayasegawa, il ressentit une vive douleur à la tête.

En tombant, il vit qu'Ikkaku souriait, tenant une batte de base-ball ensanglantée à la main, qu'il posa sur son épaule, l'air triomphant.

Et puis le noir.

Une nouvelle heure de littérature avec Byakuya Kuchiki était sur le point de commencer. Les élèves étaient installés à leur place habituelle, bavardant joyeusement en attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur, commentant l'épisode de la série à la mode diffusé la veille au soir, s'échangeant les dernières infos et potins.

Hisagi et Renji arrivèrent en classe, la mine sombre. L'expression de leur visage intrigua Nell qui se leva de son siège et alla immédiatement leur demander ce qu'il se passait.

«-Qu'est-ce que vous avez les gars, c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement? Ichi est pas avec vous?

-Nell... Commença Hisagi. La susnommée aurait juré que les yeux du bruns étaient humides, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

-Ichi est à l'hôpital. Le coupa Renji. Il est resté inconscient pendant quatre jours, il s'est réveillé hier. On est passé le voir tout à l'heure.

-Qu... Quoi? Ichi est...

-A l'hôpital bordel, t'es devenue sourde ou quoi? Répliqua sèchement le rouge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? Demanda la jeune fille, sa voix teintée d'accents inquiets.

-I...»

Hisagi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car Byakuya Kuchiki venait d'arriver, et en un regard il réduisit le brun au silence.

Lui et Renji allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la salle, tellement dépités qu'ils ne pensèrent même pas à s'installer n'importe comment sur leur chaise uniquement dans le but avoué de faire enrager leur professeur tandis que Nell regagna sa place.

Pour une fois, le cours se passa à peu près calmement. Hisagi et Renji étaient bien trop choqués par ce qui était arrivé à leur ami pour perturber le cours, c'était à peine s'ils bavardaient.

Cela n'échappa pas à Byakuya qui leur demanda à tous les deux de rester à la fin du cours.

«-Je tiens à vous féliciter, pour une fois vous vous êtes comportés en personnes civilisées et bien éduquées, bravo.

-M'rci. Grommela Renji. Hisagi se contentait de dévisager son professeur, les lèvres pincées.

-Je vous en prie. Bien, maintenant, est-ce que vous savez où est Ichigo? Il est absent depuis plusieurs jours»

Les deux amis s'interrogèrent du regard : "Pouvaient-ils lui en parler?" "C'est un adulte, et on ne peut pas faire confiance aux adultes!" "Oui, mais tout de même c'est notre prof principal... Et il a vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter sincèrement pour lui...".

Finalement, les jeunes hommes poussèrent un soupir dans une synchronisation parfaite et Hisagi entreprit d'expliquer à Kuchiki l'absence d'Ichigo.

Noir. Noir. Noir. Blanc. Noir. Blanc. Blanc.

Autour du jeune homme qui venait de se réveiller, il n'y avait que du blanc. Ichigo mit quelques instants avant de se rappeler où il était, mais la douleur qui assaillait son crâne se chargea de lui remettre en mémoire : l'hôpital.

C'est vrai, Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasegawa l'avaient attaqué alors qu'il était sur le point de rentrer chez lui. Dire que la journée avait pourtant bien commencée... Elle s'était achevée dans la douleur et le noir.

Se souvenir du noir, du sentiment qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'il avait compris ce qui allait lui arriver le fit frissonner, et il sentit son corps se contracter.

Il sentit une pression douce sur sa main, et instantanément, tout son corps se détendit, et il replongea dans le sommeil.

Il se réveilla de nouveau une heure plus tard. Il entreprit de s'étirer dans son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir se lever et dégourdir ses muscles raidis par son long sommeil!

«Tu te réveilles enfin pour de bon?»

Surpris, Ichigo sursauta et se tourna instantanément vers la source de cette voix qui avait tranché l'air. Lorsqu'il reconnu son interlocuteur, son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine.

«-Bya... Byakuya!

-Oui Ichigo, c'est moi. Lui sourit le brun.

-Je suis si heureux de te voir! Je... Mais attends... Comment se fait-il que tu sois là?

-Ce sont tes amis qui m'ont expliqué ce qui t'était arrivé, et où tu étais. Répondit-il en saisissant la main de son jeune amant. Comment te sens-tu?

-J'ai la tête qui tourne. Et j'ai les muscles engourdis, je veux marcher. Et puis, j'ai faim aussi.» Précisa le rouquin.

Byakuya étouffa un petit rire. Même sur un lit d'hôpital, son Ichigo restait le même : légèrement impertinent, incapable de rester en place.

«-Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à manger? S'enquérit-il en se levant de la chaise qu'il avait tiré à côté du lit.

-Non! Protesta le roux en le retenant par le bras. Reste, s'il te plaît... Supplia-t-il, ses magnifiques yeux chocolats humides de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler.»

Byakuya se rassit.

«Je resterai ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudra.» le rassura-t-il en saisissant de nouveau sa main, sur laquelle il déposa un baiser.

Ichigo lui offrit un beau sourire, puis, rassuré d'avoir revu le sourire du garçon qu'il aimait tant, Byakuya s'effondra sur le lit de l'adolescent : il était arrivé à l'hôpital la veille, dans l'après-midi et n'avait pas dormi depuis, afin d'être sûr de voir Ichigo se réveiller. Il avait bien besoin de dormir à son tour.


	11. Annonce globale

Bonjour à tous, et à toutes.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien publié, ou donné de signe de vie.

Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas morte ! Je vois toujours vos reviews, et elles me font toujours autant plaisir.

Cependant, je dois vous annoncer que je vais arrêter de publier et d'écrire.

Les raisons à cet arrêt sont simples :

1) Cela faisait quelques temps que la motivation, et l'inspiration me manquaient.

2) Je suis en terminale cette année, et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, et à gérer : le bac à la fin de l'année, les études dans un sens plus global, ma vie sociale (car oui, j'en ai une, je ne passe pas ma vie devant un pc, je connais aussi des vrais gens), le code, etc... Je n'ai donc plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture

3) Et enfin, j'ai connu des soucis de PC : un reformatage inopiné m'ayant fait perdre toutes mes données, puis le décès du dit PC reformaté m'a confronté à un changement d'ordinateur, où j'ai encore moins de fichiers. A savoir que j'avais quelques chapitres d'avance ainsi que la trame narrative de chacune de mes fics dessus, ça fout un peu les glandes de ne plus les avoir, et on peut comprendre que je ne possède pas forcément la foi pour tout recommencer.

C'est pour cela que j'arrête. Cela fait environ trois ans que je me suis inscrite sur , et trois ans que je rencontre des lecteurs. Cette aventure a été merveilleuse, mais elle doit bien s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, ainsi qu'à ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route, et même à ceux qui ont quitté le navire.


End file.
